


I'm Sick of Being Alone

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Monster Hunters, Vampire Sara, Vampires, Werewolf Leonard, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by a guest with the username unicornsarereal.The League of Shadows, a powerful group of vampires led by Ra's al-Ghul seeks to recruit Sara by whatever means necessary and Leonard decides to team up with his old friend Mick and his pack in order to protect her. All Sara wants to know is...Why are they after her?





	1. The Meeting

Sara Lance was a vampire and had been since being bitten back in 1975 St. Roch by a local professor named Aldus Boardman. She hadn’t aged a day since then still retaining her youthful looks. She thirsted for blood almost as much as a good scotch which she still enjoyed despite it not being able to affect her the way it used to. An unfortunate downside to vampirism in her opinion. Another was that it doomed her to an eternity alone.

 

That was when she met him. A tall, handsome man who appeared older than what she seemed not that she would mind. Even back before the bite and the bloodlust she had always had an eye for older men. So she approached him where he sat at the bar.

 

“Care to dance mister?” she asked.

“No thanks. I prefer to watch. Though I’m certain you’d make a fine dancer,” the man replied glancing over her slowly.

“Mm. Fine I was really just hoping to get to know you better anyway. Name’s Sara.”

“Leonard, and as much fun as getting to know you better sounds I think I’ll pass. I’m just here for the booze,” he said before taking a sip of his beer.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Afraid I’ll bite?” she teased.

“More afraid I will.”

“Is that so?” she asked as she stared into his eyes to try and hypnotize him with her vampiric power.

“Yes actually I…” he said as the hypnosis seemed to take effect.

“I should really be going. It’s getting late and I need to be somewhere else before nightfall. It was nice meeting you Sara,” he excused himself as he brushed the hypnotic stare off to Sara’s surprise and dismay.

 

Never before had someone been immune to her charms. She wasn’t going to let tall, dark, and handsome get away that easy. She wanted him in more ways than one. And dammit she was going to get him. She followed him to a storage facility where he entered a unit that was empty save for a locker and closed the door behind him apparently locking it. Curious. Why would he lock himself in a storage unit?

 

It wasn’t long before night fell and she got her answer in the form of growling and snarling ferocity that could be heard from inside the room. Of course! How could she not have realized? The only beings that are immune to a vampire’s charms are werewolves. True she had never encountered one before and only knew of such things from reading up on supernatural creatures after her becoming undead but she never thought any of it were true. That werewolves were real let alone immune to vampires.

 

She had decided to wait until morning to confront him but she was far too curious about what his wolf form could have looked like. Despite her better sense knowing that werewolves were supposed to be stronger than vampires she broken the lock on the unit door and opened it, getting tackled to the ground by wolf-Leonard who looked her in the eye and snarled almost foaming at the mouth.

 

She took a good look at him and found he was at least 50% larger than a normal wolf with dark black fur and large, piercing blue eyes that made her feel like he was staring into the deepest depths of her soul while reflecting his own back to her. She could see in his eyes an intense fear that contradicted the anger his razor-sharp teeth and growl tried to convince her of.

 

She continued to look at him in awe of his wolf form before reaching up a hand to feel his fur. It was softer than she would have imagined, feeling almost like a cloud. She was almost certain that he might try to rip out her throat for touching him but instead the action had stopped his growls. She started to pet him slowly which seemed to calm him down.

 

She was right as he backed off of her and laid down with his belly exposed to her. She didn’t know what else to make of the sight other than an unspoken request for a belly rub. So, she complied. He started to shake his leg as she scratched his belly and she couldn’t help but smile at how relaxed he had seemed. She never thought she’d ever see a werewolf with her own two eyes let alone get one to trust her like this in wolf form.

 

The pair spent the rest of the night together as Sara led him out of the storage facility for a night out in the woods nearby. Come morning Leonard found himself lying naked on the ground in the forest with an arm wrapped around someone. At the realization of where he was he quickly rushed to his feet waking Sara in the process.

 

“Hey, sleep well?” she asked with a smirk.

“What the hell happened? Why am I in the woods and what are you doing here?” he asked in a panic as he hid behind a tree both out of fear of the situation and to hide his naked body.

“You didn’t respond to my charms last night at the bar and since that’s never happened to me before I figured I’d follow you, found out you were a werewolf, let you out of that storage unit-”

“You did what?! Are you crazy?! You could’ve been killed!” he yelled at her.

“Let me finish. Then wolf you let me scratch your belly then we went for a romp in the woods until we fell asleep. Your fur’s very soft by the way. Like sleeping next to a cloud.”

“I- I didn’t attack you?”

“You tackled me when I opened the door but you were actually a lot friendlier than I expected of a werewolf. If you need something to cover up with I brought that bag you stashed in your unit’s locker with all your clothes in it. Figured you might want to change when you woke up.”

“Just leave it there and go away.”

“Why? Afraid I’ll bite or have you seriously not figured out that I’m a vampire by now?”

“You’re a vampire?” he asked peeking his head out from behind the tree.

“Yes. Have been since the 70s,” she said as she stepped toward him.

“That’s far enough,” he told her as he ducked back behind the tree.

“Oh sure, now you’re scared of me,” she mocked.

“I’m not afraid of you I’d just rather not have you look at me like this.”

“Oh please we’re both grown-ups. Not like either of us hasn’t seen a naked person before.”

“It’s not the naked part I’m worried about. Please just drop the bag and go away,” he said to her confusion.

 

However, she obliged and sped off. Not far though as she simply ran into a nearby tree. She was curious what exactly it was that he didn’t want her to see. Wasn’t hard to notice all the scars littering his body as he got dressed looking around him to see if she was still around. One scar was obviously from the wolf scratch that had turned him the others were hard to figure out.

 

“How’d you get those scars?” she called out from the tree startling Leonard who was still shirtless at this point.

“Jesus! I thought I told you to leave!” he yelled back as she got down.

“You did. How’d you get those scars?” she asked as she stepped towards him.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said softly looking away from her.

“Well I know this one is from whichever wolf turned you but the rest of these don’t look like that. Plus with how faded they are you must’ve gotten them a long time ago,” she said, poking the arm with the scratch mark.

“The wolf that turned me- I didn’t always know him as a wolf. But then one night he went out to the woods to hide a body. Long story short he wasn’t exactly a good guy. That’s when he got turned himself. Dumb bastard didn’t even know what the thing that scratched him was. Then come the next full moon he lashed out and killed my baby sister Lisa before scratching me as I took his gun and shot him dead. He reverted back to human form as soon as it happened and I ran off and have been running ever since. It wasn’t hard for me to figure out what I was now. Started renting that storage unit to turn without hurting or turning anybody else,” he told her with bitterness in his voice.

“The wolf that turned you, you lived with him and your sister. Your father?” she asked.

“Yes. This scratch was only the last mark he ever left on me. He wasn’t a good father even before he turned,” he finished still not looking at her.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you. And what happened to your sister. When I was first bitten I died from the venom as it worked its way through my blood turning me into a monster. When I woke up I had an insatiable bloodlust and needed to feed. Unfortunately my sister, Laurel, she had come looking for me and… well she found me and I bit her and feasted on her blood until her veins were empty and dry. After that I snapped out of it and tried to wake her up until I saw my father who had come looking for both of us and he looked at me like I was a monster. And I was. So I started running and kept running, blocking out everyone that could possibly be a friend. Only time I ever interact with people anymore is when I’m hungry and need to eat. I always leave them dry. I could never curse someone to the kind of life I have.”

“That’s why you approached me at the bar? You wanted to eat me?” he asked her as he finally turned to look at her.

“Yeah, sorry about that. It wouldn’t have worked anyway my powers of persuasion don’t work on you so I wouldn’t have been able to feed on you.”

“Well lucky me for being a wolf then I suppose,” he joked causing her to laugh a little.

“For the record, you don’t have to be alone all the time. You can actually control yourself. You could I don’t know steal blood bags or something you don’t have to go around avoid people just because you’re not hungry. You can have a life. I can’t.”

“Sure you can. I mean you didn’t rip my throat out last night so I think that proves you can control yourself.”

“Or it means that my wolf form is more susceptible to your charms.”

“Either way. You’re a good guy Leonard. You don’t have to be alone,” she said placing a hand on his cheek.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” he said before her lips were on his own in a hot searing kiss.

 

He pulled her flush against him as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss. Soon enough she had pulled him so much that they fell onto the ground with him on top of her staring into her eyes as they paused.

 

“You have gorgeous blue eyes you know that,” she said as she reached a hand to his face.

“Yours are pretty gorgeous too,” he said brushing a hair out of her face.

“You, uh, maybe want to go somewhere, do something, together?” he asked her.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I think I’ve spent enough time alone. What about you?”

“I’m sick of being alone.”

“Good,” she said flipping them so she was on top.

“Because I can think of some pretty fun things we can do together,” she smiled devilishly before restarting their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	2. The Lovers and The Haters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by a guest with the username unicornsarereal.

Sara and Leonard had been dating for a few weeks without any of the intimacy Sara wanted. At first, she assumed he was just being a gentleman but now she was starting to think that he just wasn’t interested in her. As he walked her to her door she couldn’t help but wonder why he was with her if he didn’t want a physical relationship. When he started to kiss her goodnight she held onto him, opened the door and started to pull him before he managed to pull away.

 

“Um, Sara, what uh what are you doing?” he asked nervously.

“What does it look like? I want you. Bad,” she replied in a husky voice before kissing him again.

“Uh yeah I’m not- I don’t.”

“Oh for the love of do you want to have sex with me or not?” she asked impatiently.

“Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well then what’s the problem?”

“The problem, uh well you see the thing is uh. Okay you know how I was turned at 16 right?”

“Right.”

“And you know I haven’t exactly been social during that time so I uh maybe kind of haven’t-”

“Oh my God, you’re a virgin?!” she practically screamed out of shock.

“Shh! Not so loud! I’d rather not announce that to your neighbors,” he said as he shut the door.

 

Sara couldn’t help herself but to laugh at the situation much to Leonard’s dismay.

 

“You know what I’ll just leave,” he huffed as he turned toward the door only to find Sara leaning against it thanks to her vampiric speed.

“Not so fast. Just because you’re a 44-year-old virgin doesn’t mean you can’t ever have sex. I mean just because people say you can’t teach an old dog new tricks doesn’t make it true,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Um, so you- you still want to-” Leonard responded as his mouth went dry.

“Oh I most certainly do. And don’t worry we can take our time and go nice and slow. Whatever you need,” she whispered into his ear.

“Oh God,” he moaned as a shiver went down his spine from her tempting him.

 

At times like this he’d wonder if he truly was immune to her charms.

 

“So?” she asked looking directly at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah let’s- let’s do this,” he said before being pulled into her bedroom.

“You want top or bottom?” Sara asked as she started to strip down.

“Uh, bottom. I figure it'd be better if the more experienced one was on-” he said, removing his shirt and pants before getting a glimpse of a very naked Sara.

“Top,” he finished after a moment.

“Like what you see?” she smirked.

“Oh very, very much.”

“Well? After you,” she said gesturing to the bed.

 

Once he was lying on the bed Sara crawled on top of him and suddenly he was very nervous about how this would go.

 

“Oh wait, do we need-” he asked trying to get hold of his nerves.

“Condoms? No. Vampires can’t get pregnant and I can assure you I’m clean,” she replied.

“Oh good, yeah. So uh do we just-” he tried to ask before Sara grabbed hold of his penis and lined it up with her entrance sliding onto him until he filled her completely.

“Oh God you feel amazing,” he moaned at the sensation.

 

She giggled in response before locking their lips together and rolling her hips to get a rhythm started. He responded in kind by starting to thrust as he clutched the side of the bed for dear life as he was afraid that if he put his hands on her he’d accidentally scratch her and God knows what could happen then.

 

Meanwhile, Sara forced herself to keep her lips away from Leonard’s throat as it had been quite a while since she last did this with someone without eating them immediately afterwards and she didn’t want to hurt him out of bad habit. He then started to kiss the pulse point of her neck as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head to pull him closer.

 

After a few hours Sara found herself coming undone not once not twice but three times until eventually they were both climaxing as she fell apart around him with him following soon after. They collapsed into a sweaty pile with Leonard finally putting his arms around her in a calm embrace before she rolled off of him.

 

“That was-” he started to say before Sara cut him off.

“Amazing.”

“You’re just saying that aren’t you?” he mocked not believing that he could really be that good on his first time.

“No, I mean it. I’ve never had so many orgasms in one go before. Not sure if it was because I usually eat the guy after the first time or if something about you being a werewolf makes you an amazing lover but damn that was hot.”

 

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at that and started to wonder if maybe being a wolf did have something to do with it. He then laid there staring at her and she at him thinking to himself how grateful he was that she was in his life.

 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked him.

“About what the future might hold for me, and you, and me and you,” he replied placing a hand on her waist.

 

She then started to think a lot about the future. About how she would never die and how he would eventually grow old and turn to dust before she knew it. The thought brought a tear to her eye.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked wiping the tear away.

“I’m immortal. I’m going to lose you one day. And I don’t want to lose you,” she cried before he pulled her close.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere for a very long time. I’m still here,” he told her softly as he stroked her hair.

“I’m still here,” he repeated as he held her close hoping to ease her fears.

 

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

 

“You expecting anyone?” he asked.

“No. Wait here and don’t even think of falling asleep yet,” she said with a kiss before getting up.

“I’m so good you already want seconds?” he teased as she slipped on a robe.

 

She simply shot him a look while heading for the front door. She opened it to find someone she had never seen before.

 

“Can I help you?” Sara asked the woman standing there.

“I know you’re a vampire and I am too,” the woman answered.

“Goodbye,” Sara said as she tried to close the door on her.

“Wait,” the woman said before revealing her fangs.

 

Sara then let the woman into her apartment wanting some answers.

 

“Who are you and how do you know I’m a vampire?” Sara asked while Leonard leaned against the bedroom door wanting to eavesdrop; not that he needed to because of his heightened sense of hearing.

“My name is Nyssa. I was sent by my father, Ra’s al-Ghul to recruit you to our clan,” the woman answered.

 

Suddenly Leonard was very nervous. Though he never believed vampires existed before meeting Sara he had heard the name Ra’s al-Ghul before believing him to simply be a myth. But what he had heard of Ra’s had left him in great fear of the woman who was currently talking to Sara.

 

“Your clan?” Sara questioned.

“Yes. My father decided long ago to unite our kind so that no vampire would ever have to suffer solitude again as is a common fate of our kind upon being turned.”

“Uh-huh and how exactly is it that you have a vampire for a father?”

“He was turned after I was born and years later he turned me so that I could live eternally.”

“Well no offense but any father who would willingly subject their kid to this kind of life is an ass. Now please leave. I have no interest in joining your little clan which judging by your attire might be more of a cult.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to join us? Aren’t you sick of being alone?” Nyssa asked as she started to use her charms on Sara.

“I am sick of being alone,” Sara responded in a monotone voice that worried Leonard so much he burst out of the bedroom, grabbed Nyssa by her throat and slammed her against the wall.

“Release me, please,” Nyssa ordered with her vampiric powers of persuasion receiving a squeeze to the throat in return.

“That won’t work on me,” he snarled.

“You’re a wolf,” Nyssa stated.

“Yes. Now I’m going to make this real simple for you. You leave, you stay away from Sara, you never come back, your little clan stays away too, and I won’t make it my personal mission to destroy every last one of you! Do you understand?” he growled at her.

“Yes,” Nyssa hissed.

“Good,” Leonard said releasing his grip on her throat while glaring at her.

“Now get out,” he snarled.

 

Nyssa then spat in his face.

 

“Filthy creature,” Nyssa hissed at him before turning to Sara.

“You should know that when you lie down with dogs you wake up with fleas.”

“I like dogs. They’re kind and loyal,” Sara glared at the other woman.

“My father would have no use for a perverted species traitor such as you in his new world,” Nyssa said as she left slamming the door behind her.

“You okay?” Leonard asked Sara.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Do what? Save you from a vampire who was on the verge of brainwashing you into joining her cult? Yes actually I did.”

“How did you even know I needed help anyways? Eavesdropping?”

“Yes but I would have heard it anyway or did you forget I have excellent hearing?”

“I don’t need you to fight my battles for me,” she shouted at him

“Except this isn’t as simple as a battle. This is war.”

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I told you I never knew vampires existed until you. That’s not entirely true. I’ve heard of Ra’s al-Ghul before but I just thought he was some cockamamy story an old friend of mine made up because he was drunk. I didn’t know he was real. But if what my friend told me was true then we’re both in some pretty serious danger.”

“Friend? I thought you said you avoided people after getting bit.”

“I tried to but I had this friend back when I was a kid who came looking for me. One night he followed me into the woods during a full moon. By next morning he had claw marks on his chest that I had put on him,” Leonard said with an obvious sense of guilt.

“I thought he’d hate me for it but he was practically grateful thought being a werewolf was cool. So he and I became a sort of mini-pack. He named me the alpha not that there was any need for a hierarchy with just the two of us. Then one day he tells me about some vampires he found who worked for Ra’s said they were plotting world domination or something and said we needed to get an army to take them down. I brushed him off but then he went and started turning people into wolves. He and I had a falling out over it once he told me. Haven’t spoken to him since. Dumb bastard. Can’t believe he was right.”

“Well who knows, maybe we won’t have to worry about this Ra’s guy,” Sara said placing a hand on Leonard’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay. I promise,” she finished.

“I hope so. Let’s get back to bed,” he said heading to the bedroom.

“Let’s,” she replied before slapping his ass making it very clear what she was thinking.

“Not what I meant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments. Also let me know if you want more!


	3. Wolf's Night Out

It’s the first full moon since they met and Sara somehow managed to convince Leonard to transform out in the woods instead of locked up in his cramped storage unit. They’re walking hand in hand to the depths of the woods with an empty gym bag for Len’s clothes when he stops them in order to ask Sara something.

 

“Sara, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything, name it.”

“I need you to not watch the transformation.”

“Why? You know you didn’t hurt me last time and I am more than capable of handling myself.”

“It’s not that. You haven’t seen me actually transform. It’s an excruciating process and I don’t want you to have to see me in that state. I imagine it’d be incredibly hard to watch. Please, just stay at the car at least until after you’ve heard a wolf howl. Personally I’d prefer you to stay at the car the whole time but I know I can’t convince you.”

“Fine, I’ll wait until after the transformation to come find you but I _am_ going to come find you. I liked spending time with your wolf self,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m sure my wolf self liked spending time with you too but you don’t know it’ll be the same as last time. For all you know I could hurt you and I would never forgive myself if that happened.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me. I know that for a fact,” she told him before placing a kiss on his lips.

“Now get naked,” she finished.

“The full moon will be out pretty soon. I don’t think there’s time for- oh right the clothes,” he said before realizing what she meant.

 

Of course, he always lost his ability to think straight whenever Sara kissed him. After undressing he placed his clothes in the gym bag and handed it to Sara, placing a quick kiss on her lips before she left.

 

“I love you,” he said to her.

“I love you too,” she replied with another kiss before heading back to the car.

 

After a few minutes of waiting at the car Sara finally heard a wolf howl. She then headed back to where she left Leonard to spend some time with his wolf self only to find that he wasn’t there anymore. She looked around for him calling his name before a male werewolf that was visibly more muscular then Len with mere patches of dark grey fur, burned skin, and a scarred muzzle came face to face with her.

 

Suddenly more wolves showed up and surrounded her. A female with red fur, a male with red fur, a female with brown fur, a male with brown fur, and a female with white fur that all appeared to follow the one with the patchy fur. She was frozen with fear as the wolves closed in on her snarling as they did when suddenly out of nowhere Leonard arrived jumping into the center with her growling at the alpha wolf.

 

The wolves backed off a little as Leonard snarled at each of them managing to form a hole for Sara to escape out of. She then looked at Leonard who nodded toward a tree signaling her to climb it. She did and continued to look down at the wolves that surrounded Leonard watching as the alpha wolf and Len circled one another as the others looked on.

 

Leonard and the alpha stopped to glare at each other before Leonard pawed at the ground with the alpha responding with the same. The two wolves then charged at each other with them both getting on their hind legs as they tried to tackle the other to the ground. Leonard seemed to lose ground as he was pushed down on all fours only barely managing to avoid getting pinned by backing away.

 

The alpha may have been stronger but Leonard certainly seemed to be the faster of the two. The two then circled each other once again before the alpha charged at Len who dodged and managed to knock the alpha over pinning him down with his paws. The alpha struggled to get up but seemed to surrender when Leonard snarled close to the alpha’s face. Leonard then got off of the alpha who upon getting up bowed to Leonard with its tail between its legs and ears lowered in submission. The other members of the pack followed suit appearing to submit to Leonard as the new alpha wolf.

 

Leonard then threw his head back in a howl with the other wolves doing the same before heading out. Sara got down from the tree to chase after them unsure of who those other wolves were with Leonard or whether or not he’d even want to be anywhere near them.

 

“Leonard! Leonard, stop!” she called out before being faced with snarling wolves.

 

Leonard then barked at the wolves who were approaching Sara before stepping forward himself as they made room for him.

 

“Leonard?” she asked slightly unsure of who he would side with.

 

However, Leonard then rubbed his head against her before circling her as he rubbed his body against her in a friendly manner. He bowed before her as the wolves tilted their heads in confusion before ultimately bowing as well. She smiled at Leonard, petting him as he stepped closer to her wagging his tail with joy. Leonard then started headbutting Sara pushing her backwards.

 

“Wait, you want me to go?” she asked receiving a nod from wolf Leonard in response.

“Oh, well okay. I guess you’ll be okay. Just know that I love you and I’m going to be waiting at the car when morning comes okay?” she said receiving a lick to the face before Leonard went off with his new pack.

 

Sara then headed back to the car where she found a certain vampire waiting for her.

 

“I thought I told you last time to buzz off,” Sara told Nyssa.

“Technically your wolf lover was the one who did so. And you needn’t worry about us recruiting you to the clan. We would never accept someone as perverted as you,” Nyssa glared.

“Perverted?”

“Yes or do you honestly think there’s nothing taboo about sleeping with dogs?”

“Leonard’s not a dog. I can assure you he’s all man.”

“And yet he’s out there right now with a rogue pack of wolves that the clan has been dealing with for quite a bit of time now. Wolves like your lover they choose their own kind. And their kind is a disease that must be wiped clean.”

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Sara snarled.

“Oh I’m not going to hurt him. You are,” Nyssa replied with her eyes glowing a deep red as she used her powers on Sara entrancing her.

 

Nyssa then leaned in to whisper in Sara’s ear before leaving with Sara standing there frozen in the trance. Meanwhile, Leonard and his new pack ran through the woods hunting down a herd of deer howling through the night.

 

Eventually, morning came and Leonard awoke to find himself in the center of a group of naked people whom he quickly deduced as being other werewolves especially when he saw one that he recognized. He tried to leave quietly but was grabbed by his ankle by one of the others and unfortunately it was the one he knew.

 

“Hey, Snart. Long time no see,” the man grumbled as he got to his feet.

“Mick. What are you doing here? Who are these people? They don’t look like the people you turned last time I saw you,” Leonard replied with a hushed tone so as to not wake the others.

“Yeah the old pack kind of got killed by those vamps I told you about. They were pathetic and always fighting. These guys, they’re a much better pack. I should really introduce you seeing as how you’re the new alpha.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember? Jesus, Snart, you’ve been a wolf for decades and you still haven’t learned that wolfsbane helps ya to remember the night during a full moon?”

“Well excuse me for not wanting to get as involved in werewolf culture as you have. Now what did you mean about me being the new alpha?”

“Last night you challenged me to a duel, you won which makes you the new pack leader. Now you’ve got to answer one of my questions. Who was that blonde you made the alpha female last night?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Leonard glared before turning to leave.

“Oh so you don’t know her? Funny cuz you seemed pretty damn fond of her last night not to mention the fact she called you by your name. Who is she?”

“Her name’s Sara and if you go anywhere near her you’re a dead man. Got it?”

“Hey, take it easy Alpha your girl’s one of the pack now. First time I’ve ever seen a non-wolf be given alpha female status before. Not that I blame you, Blondie was hot. Wonder where she went after you sent her off.”

“She’s probably waiting for me at the car. Now look I don’t know what happened last night but this does not make me the alpha. It doesn’t make me a part of your pack. Okay? I’m not one of you.”

“Fine but just so you know your girl’s a vamp.”

“I know,” Leonard said before Mick stopped him.

“What do you mean you know?”

“I mean she told me the day we met.”

“And you trust her? For all you know she could be working for Ra’s and don’t say you don’t believe he exists because last time you said that your excuse was that you didn’t think vampires even existed which sure as hell won’t work this time.”

“I do trust her. And for the record she’s not working for Ra’s because I was there when Ra’s own daughter Nyssa showed up at her doorstep to try and recruit her. And yes, I know, you told me so. Don’t get all smug about it. If you were me you would’ve thought you were crazy too.”

“Ra’s sent Nyssa? That’s not good. Ra’s only sends one of his kids if he’s intent on something serious. If he sent Nyssa to Sara I guarantee you she’ll be back. And trust me you don’t want to be dealing with Ra’s’ family by yourself. You’ll need us.”

“No I won’t. Nyssa seemed pretty pissed when she realized I was a werewolf. Pretty sure that turned her off from recruiting Sara to their clan.”

“Trust me it didn’t. I don’t know why Ra’s sent Nyssa to her but it must be too damn important for something like sleeping with a wolf to convince Ra’s to give up on her. Nyssa will be back and for all you know she might bring the whole clan with her next time. They’re all skilled warriors most of whom have trained in combat for centuries. You’ll need help if you want to stand any chance against them. Like it or not you need a pack.”

“I don’t need a pack. And I don’t need you. Goodbye Mick,” Leonard said turning to leave.

 

He then headed for the car and called out Sara’s name when he got close startling Sara out of the trance. She then turned to face him and grabbed the bag with his clothes so that he could change.

 

“Catch,” she said tossing him the bag.

“Thanks. So how was your night?” he asked as he started getting dressed.

“Fine I guess. What about you and those wolves you met last night? From the looks of it you kind of became their alpha or something. They introduce themselves or what?”

“No, most of them were still asleep when I left and the one that was awake didn’t need an introduction. He was that friend I told you about. He probably would’ve stood out as the only wolf with patchy fur,” Leonard replied as he pulled on his shirt.

“Yeah why is that?”

“Forest fire, that he may or may not have caused, burned his coat. Even with the transformation that fur is gone and scarred over. He insisted that I needed the pack. Wasn’t interested. Though I might be interested in looking up wolfsbane. Mick, my friend, said it could help me remember what I did as a wolf.”

“Definitely sounds like it’d be worth looking into. You ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah. The farther we get from Mick and the pack the better,” he replied while getting into the car.

 

Sara then started the car with her eyes briefly flashing red as she checked the mirrors before driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	4. Wolves vs. Vampires

Sara was driving the car down the road when Leonard noticed she was driving in the wrong direction.

 

“Sara, where are we going?” he asked her.

 

She didn’t respond.

 

“Sara?” he asked again as Sara sped the car up.

“Sara pull over.”

“Sara!” he yelled as he tried to grab the wheel from her only for her to sucker punch him in the face knocking him out.

 

The next thing Leonard knew he was waking up in a warehouse chained to a wall and faced with Sara, Nyssa, and about four others he could only assume to be vampires.

 

“Sara? What’s going on?” Leonard asked her.

“What’s going on is I played you. I was never in love with you. I just said that so I could lure you into a trap for my lord Ra’s al-Ghul,” Sara answered.

“You don’t mean that,” Leonard said weakly.

“I do mean it. The only reason you’re still alive is because your scent will lead the pack straight to us and your scent’s stronger when you’re not dead,” Sara replied with her eyes briefly flashing red.

 

Leonard, seeing this, then turned to Nyssa with a look of pure anger.

 

“What did you do to her?” he asked bitterly.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!” he screamed ferociously.

“What makes you think I did anything? She simply chose to side with her own kind. Not my fault if she finds you as repulsive as the rest of us do,” Nyssa replied.

“That’s a lie! You did something to her. You put her under some kind of trance. When I get out of this you’ll pay! Do you hear me?! YOU’LL PAY!” he screamed at her.

“Well then lucky for me you won’t be getting out of this. At least not alive,” Nyssa smirked.

“Sara. Sara listen to me, you have to fight whatever she’s done to you. You can do it. I know you can.”

“Fight what? I’m not siding with the vampires because I’m entranced. I’m doing it because it’s my choice,” Sara replied.

“No it’s not. You’d never choose this.”

“Oh really? Well would this convince you?” Nyssa asked before pulling Sara in for a kiss to Leonard’s dismay.

“Don’t you touch her!” he screamed as he tried to pull away from the wall only to be stopped by his chains.

 

Howls could then be heard outside.

 

“Ah, sounds like your pack has finally arrived. Men take care of them. Sara and I shall look after the prisoner,” Nyssa commanded.

 

The four vamps then went outside and found themselves faced with the pack which consisted of Mick, Barry, Caitlin, Kara, Oliver, and Thea.

 

“Take ‘em out guys,” Mick ordered starting the fight between the vampires and the werewolves.

 

Meanwhile, back inside Leonard continued to try and snap Sara out of her trance to no avail.

 

“Sara, please, this isn’t you. You have to fight this,” he pleaded.

“There’s nothing to fight,” Sara replied.

“Kiss me,” he said.

“Kiss me and tell me you feel nothing. Then I’ll believe you.”

 

Sara then glanced over at Nyssa before turning back to Len.

 

“Fine,” Sara answered before stepping toward him and pressing her lips against his.

“Well? What do you feel?” he asked her.

 

Sara then blinked as she started to shake off the trance.

 

“I, I-” Sara started to say as she backed away in confusion.

“Sara!” Nyssa yelled getting Sara to turn to face her.

“You belong to the League of Shadows. You belong to Ra’s al-Ghul. You will do as I command and nothing else. You have no free will. You have no feelings. You are our property!” Nyssa shouted to Leonard’s dismay as he realized she was trying to entrance Sara again.

“Don’t listen to her!” he screamed at Sara.

“Silence wolf!” Nyssa shouted back.

 

Leonard then managed to break the chains to free himself and then charged at Nyssa who dodged with her vampiric speed before taking out a blade.

 

“You want a fight dog then it is a fight you shall have!” Nyssa said as she charged at him swinging her blade at him just barely scratching him in the process as he backed away.

 

Leonard then ducked from another swing of Nyssa’s blade before grabbing the arm holding it. He then snapped said arm in order to snatch the blade away from her before aiming it at the vampire’s throat.

 

“Let Sara go or you lose your head,” he snarled.

“I don’t think so. If you kill me the trance will only make her kill herself. I’m not letting go of my hold on her. She’s too valuable.”

“How? What does your father want with her?”

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.”

“Final warning, let her go, now,” he snarled.

“No.”

 

Leonard then tried to run Nyssa through with her sword only for his arm to be grabbed by Sara who then took the blade from him turning it against him.

 

“Sara, don’t do this. This isn’t you.”

“She only obeys me. Not you, you pathetic,” Nyssa said before Leonard grabbed her throat and squeezed.

“Shut up, you bitch,” Leonard snarled throwing Nyssa into a wall before turning back to Sara who attempted to slice him with the sword.

 

He managed to dodge just in time and continued to dodge as she repeatedly swung at him.

 

“Sara, stop. Come on you’re stronger than this. I know you are. Now fight it!” he pleaded to no avail as she just kept attacking.

 

He then managed to grab her wrists and pushed her against the nearest wall causing her to drop the sword.

 

“Sara please. Please come back to me. I know you’re in there,” he pleaded softly as tears started to form in his eyes.

“Please Sara come back to me,” he cried.

“Come back to me please Sar-” he cried before Sara lunged forward capturing his lips with hers.

 

The two then embraced in a fiery and passionate kiss. Just then Mick stormed in with the rest of the pack.

 

“Boss, we’re here to resc- oh never mind,” Mick said before noticing their kiss.

“Mick. Where’s Nyssa?” Leonard asked as he looked around the warehouse.

“We didn’t see her. We met her friends outside. Yeah, it’s a mess out there so we should probably go. Uh I’m Barry by the way.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sara.”

“We know who you are. You’re the alpha female. Sucks seeing as how that used to be my gig,” one of the women replied with a pretty bitchy tone.

“Cool it Kara. No reason to be snippy. So, you finally see the use of having a pack or did you suddenly become the dumb one between the two of us?” Mick asked Leonard.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You were right. I do need a pack. Especially if I’m going to keep Sara safe from Nyssa and those other vampires,” Leonard replied.

“League of Shadows. It’s what they call themselves. Uh Caitlin by the way. That’s uh my name is Caitlin,” another woman added.

“Pleasure. And you two?” Leonard asked as he pointed to the last two members of the pack.

“I’m Thea and this is my brother Oliver.”

“Her older brother in case there was any confusion,” Oliver added.

“There wasn’t, you’re very obviously older than me. So, Alpha care to tell us why you’re dating a vampire?” Thea asked Leonard.

“First off the name’s Leonard. And second of all-”

 

“Finally! I am so sick of Mick always insisting we call him Alpha. I really am. It was so pretentious and- yeah?” Oliver shouted with glee before being jabbed in the side by his sister.

“Stop talking and let the man finish,” Thea ordered.

“Thank you. Second of all, I’m dating Sara because I love her. If you all have a problem with her because she’s a vampire then you can leave the pack. The choice is yours but just so you know I’m not going to leave her just because a bunch of people I don’t know don’t like her because of some sort of cross-species war. Am I understood?”

“Yes,” Oliver replied.

“Yep,” Thea answered.

“She seems fine to me,” Caitlin responded.

“As long as she’s not evil I’m good,” Barry added.

“I’m cool with her. Kara?” Mick asked.

“Ugh, fine I can live with her but I’m still pissed because I’m not the alpha female anymore,” Kara groaned.

“That’s the spirit,” Mick retorted as he threw his arm around her.

“Good. Now that we’ve got everything cleared up where exactly do you think the pack should meet from no on?” Leonard asked.

“We know a place,” Mick replied with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Later at the League of Shadows headquarters Nyssa met with her father to deliver the news, bowing before him.

 

“I am sorry father. I lost my hold over the new-blood vampire Sara. Furthermore we lost four soldiers to a pack of wolves who attempted to rescue their alpha,” Nyssa replied before muttering the rest with disgust, “Who unfortunately is the new-blood’s mate.”

“The wolves are inconsequential. All that matters is the new-blood. She is one of Boardman’s early experiments with creating a vampiric subspecies. If his notes are any indicator she could prove far too useful to us to let her slip through our fingers,” Ra’s said stepping toward Nyssa.

“Do not disappoint me again my child,” he glared at her, raising her head to meet his eyes.

“I promise I will not let you down again.”

“You better,” Ra’s said as he started to walk out the door behind Nyssa.

“Or I’m sending your sister instead,” Ra’s finished slamming the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

The pack then arrived at what Mick referred to as the Den, an old abandoned firehouse that was renovated into a sort of living quarters/hang space for the pack.

 

“Well what do you think?” Mick asked after entering the building.

“Pretty good though considering your _hobby_ it seems kind of ironic that you set up shop in a firehouse,” Leonard replied.

“Right so is Mick some kind of arsonist or something? Because this is the second time you’ve referred to him in regard to fire,” Sara asked.

“Yeah I’m a bit of a pyro. It’s why the pack doesn’t let me near the lighter when we’re inside.”

“You burned down our last Den!” Barry pointed out.

“That was only partially my fault,” Mick rebutted.

“Oh babe, it was entirely your fault,” Kara replied sweetly before kissing him and sauntering off.

“So that’s your girlfriend huh? You always did like them sassy,” Leonard asked of his friend.

“And hot,” Mick replied smugly before howling in appreciation of Kara’s looks.

“You know I’m pretty hot too,” Sara mentioned.

“I’m not howling. I may be a wolf but unless the full moon’s out you’re not going to see me acting like a dog,” Leonard told her.

“What about that one time your wolf self accidentally got poison oak on your-” Mick started to mock.

“Humina-humina-humina! Not one word,” Leonard glared at him.

“Fine. But just so you know I’ve got pictures and I’m not afraid to use them,” Mick teased before walking off.

“MICK!” Leonard shouted chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	5. Fighting

Sara and Leonard had decided to move in together at Leonard’s apartment both for safety and because they spent so much time at each other’s apartment that they were practically living together anyway. Mick had argued for them to just move into the Den but Leonard vetoed that idea for two reasons.

 

The first being that he was still uncomfortable being the alpha male of the pack and the second being that if the vampires were so intent on capturing Sara then her living at the Den would only put the pack in danger as well.

 

In order to prepare for any future attacks from the League, Sara decided to start training in combat with the pack. Kara, still bitter about being outranked by her, quickly volunteered to teach her. Their first sparring session ended with Sara lying flat on her ass which had Kara laughing up a storm.

 

“Oh, and he made you the alpha female?” Kara scoffed.

“Jealous?” Sara mocked as she got back to her feet ready to fight again.

“Of your rank? Yes. Of you and Leonard? Please. Mick’s my man. He’s strong, fearless, full of passion.”

“Well Leonard’s smart, funny, handsome, loving-”

“Okay enough with listing what we like about our boyfriends. Are we going to fight or what?”

 

Instead of answering with words Sara answered with her fists as she tried hitting Kara managing to get a good punch in the other woman’s jaw.

 

“Ow!” Kara shouted.

“Oh I’m sorry did you want me to go easy on you, puppy?” Sara teased.

“Oh, you’re going to get it now bitch!” Kara retorted as she lunged at Sara.

 

The two women continued to duke it out with Thea watching from the side when Leonard and Mick walked in.

 

“Hey, Thea. Uh they are sparring, right? Because right now it kind of looks like they’re trying to kill each other,” Mick asked.

“Honestly, it’s kind of a bit of both. Kara does not like Sara. At. All,” Thea replied.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Leonard said with Sara and Kara continuing to spar anyway.

“Enough!” he yelled getting them to finally stop as Kara flipped Sara over on the mat.

“What? We’re just training,” Kara smiled innocently.

“Uh-huh sure you were,” Mick grumbled.

“Sara, are you okay?” Leonard asked as he helped her to her feet.

“Yeah I’m fine. Kara’s got one hell of a right hook though,” Sara said rolling her shoulder that Kara injured earlier.

“Actually, I think she might have dislocated my shoulder when she threw me on the mat,” Sara finished.

“There’s a room down the hall where we patch ourselves up after fights. We can pop your shoulder back in place there,” Mick told her.

“Thanks Mick,” Sara said as she followed him out.

 

Leonard then turned to Kara with an angry glare plastered on his face.

 

“What?” Kara asked.

“Leave,” Leonard said turning his head slightly to Thea.

“Leave!” he restated.

“I’m going. I’m going. Geeze,” Thea muttered while exiting the room.

“What’s your problem with Sara?” Leonard asked Kara.

“Where do I begin? She’s a vampire, she stole my place as the alpha female, and then there’s the little fact that she is a target of the League of Shadows which could only bring more attention to the pack which we don’t need FYI,” Kara huffed.

“She’s not like the other vampires you’ve met, she didn’t steal your place I gave it to her, and Sara didn’t ask to have the League of Shadows after her. Now you could try being nicer to her seeing as how she’s part of the pack too,” Leonard chided.

“She’s a vampire!”

“She’s a member of the pack and if you don’t like it you can leave. Now the question is, do you want to leave or are you willing to get over your issues with her and let bygones be bygones?”

“Fine. But for the record. I still don’t like her.”

“I’m not asking you to like her. I’m asking you to not try and hurt, maim, and or kill her.”

“Fine,” Kara huffed before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the League of Shadows Headquarters Nyssa was sparring with her older sister Talia in a swordfight.

 

“So, I heard you kissed the new-blood girl,” Talia brought up as their blades locked to try and distract her sister.

“It was solely to infuriate the wolf she’s involved herself with, nothing more,” Nyssa assured as she pushed Talia back before slicing at her.

“Don’t give me that crap. You and I both know you have a weakness for blondes,” Talia remarked as she blocked each of Nyssa’s attacks with her blade before they locked again.

“And women,” Talia added with a smirk.

 

Nyssa pushed her sister back once more before attacking more fiercely than before as she slashed and slashed and slashed with her blade being blocked each time by Talia’s own sword being disarmed by her elder sister who then held her blade to her throat.

 

“You needn’t worry little sister. Father shall not hear of any of this from me. After all if I didn’t rat you out when I found you with that flapper girl back in the 1920s why would I start now?” Talia stated as she sheathed her sword.

“What do you mean? You never found me with-” Nyssa started to say before a realization came to her.

“You used her charms to make me forget?” she finished.

“What can I say? I always have been the more powerful vampire between the two of us. Ta-ta,” Talia smirked as she left the training hall.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Den Mick had finally popped Sara’s shoulder back in place.

 

“OW! Oh God that hurt!” Sara groaned.

“What’d ya expect? Didn’t it hurt when you dislocated it in the first place?”

“Yeah but at least then I was on a comfy mat.”

“Hey, how’s the shoulder?” Len asked while walking in to check in on Sara.

“It’s fine now thanks. And thank you Mick for popping my shoulder back in place.”

“No problem. I’m going to go find Barry and Oliver. If you leave them alone for too long they tend to get into trouble. See ya,” Mick said as he left the room.

“Bye. So care to explain why you’ve felt the need to take up combat training?” Leonard asked Sara.

“I’m the alpha female. It’s my job to help protect the pack and make sure everyone survives,” Sara answered looking down at the ground.

“That’s not the reason and don’t even try to convince me it is.”

“The League of Shadows wants me for reasons I can’t even guess at and they’ll do anything to get me even if it means hurting you or our friends or Kara. I just want to be able to protect you,” Sara replied still not looking at him.

“That’s not the reason. Sara,” he said getting her to turn her head up to face him.

“What’s the reason?” he asked softly.

“I’m scared. Like I said the League is after me and I don’t know why. For all I know they want to kill me or they want to torture me or God knows what else and not knowing terrifies me. Len, I’m scared,” she cried.

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay. I promise I’ll protect you. The pack will protect you. The League isn’t going to get to you. I promise,” he said pulling her into his arms as he comforted her before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you,” she said through her tears.

“I love you too. You’re going to be fine Sara. I’m not going to let the League get to you, no matter what. I promise,” he told her softly.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the Den Mick was still looking for Barry and Oliver and instead happened upon Caitlin who was reading in the lounge.

 

“Hey, Cait, you seen the troublemakers anywhere?” he asked her.

“Yeah, I think they said something about going to Saints and Sinners,” she replied not looking up from her book.

“Please tell me they weren’t smoking wolfsbane when they left.”

“They were.”

“Dammit! They know wolfsbane makes them act wild when it’s not the full moon. What the hell’s wrong with them?”

“Wolfsbane causes a surge of adrenaline in werewolves and they’re both adrenaline junkies who like to cause trouble because it gives them a high.”

 

Mick then shot her a glare.

 

“What? You asked,” she responded finally looking up at him.

“I’m going to go to Saints and Sinners before they start their third bar fight this month. We still have money in the emergency funds for bail, right?” he asked while Sara and Leonard joined them in the room.

“Nope, they used it up last week when Oliver went joyriding.”

“Oh great. Those idiots better not have gotten themselves arrested or I’m leaving them there,” Mick groaned as he left the building.

“Emergency funds? I’ve been meaning to ask. Where exactly does the pack get its money?” Leonard asked.

“Ra’s al-Ghul’s castle has a treasure room and one time when we were rescuing Mick after he got captured we took a bit of gold and jewels on our way out. And by a bit I mean we stole an entire treasure chest worth almost three and a half million dollars.”

 

Sara whistled at the hefty amount of money.

 

“Dang, how much of it is left?” Sara asked the other woman.

“Well with my brilliant budgeting skills we still have about half left over but Oliver and Barry tend to blow through the $5,000 emergency budget pretty quickly. It’s why the Den has a medical room instead of us just going to a hospital. Well that and going to a doctor when you’re a werewolf is very problematic for a number of reasons,” Caitlin answered.

“Fair enough,” Leonard shrugged.

“Hey I’ve been meaning to ask about your wolf forms. Which of you were the ones with red fur, brown fur, and who had the white fur?” Sara asked.

“Well I have white fur. Kara and Barry are the redheads and Thea and Oliver are the brunettes. Don’t ask me why the colors are that way I’ve actually been studying this stuff for a while and even I can’t come up with an explanation. At first, I thought it had something to do with the wolf who turned each of us but then Mick told me how Leonard was the one who turned him and since their coats aren’t the same color that theory got thrown out the window,” Caitlin answered.

“Wait a second Mick didn’t turn you guys?” Leonard questioned.

“Nope. He just found us and brought us all in as a pack. I actually got turned while I was out in the woods studying normal wolves. I have a degree in biology. Also one in medicine and one in genetics.”

“You have three degrees?” Sara asked.

“Yeah. My parents were both doctors so I kind of grew up being a science nerd. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to reading Feversong by Karen Marie Moning. It’s the latest in the Fever series and I’d very much like to see how it ends. Now shoo,” Caitlin replied as she gestured for them to leave.

 

The pair left Caitlin to read her book. Meanwhile at the bar Mick arrived just in time to pull Barry and Oliver out of a bar fight before cops showed up.

 

“What the hell were you two idiots thinking? You know wolfsbane makes you crazy when the full moon’s not out!” Mick screamed.

“It also mellows out our strength so that bar fights with normal people don’t get them killed,” Oliver defended.

“Yeah. We were going to start a fight anyway at least with the wolfsbane we don’t wind up hurting anyone,” Barry added.

“You shouldn’t be starting fights anyway!” Mick yelled.

“Go back to the Den. NOW!” he snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	6. Mating Season

After celebrating New Years with the pack Sara started to notice a change in Leonard over the next couple weeks. Namely that he had become insatiable in the bedroom. It was like he needed to copulate with her… All. The. Time. Normally she wouldn’t be one to complain about endless sex but this was getting ridiculous.

 

“Len,” she said as it was getting close to morning with them still going at it.

“Len,” she repeated.

“Yeah?” he asked as he continued to thrust into her.

“It’s getting late and I’m running out of energy. Do you think we can stop?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we can, we can stop,” he said rolling off of her.

“Thank you,” Sara sighed as she started to drift off to sleep.

 

The next morning she woke to the sight of Leonard staring at her with darkened eyes full of lust.

 

“Oh God, you want to go again?” she groaned.

“Yes. Mm-hmm very much so,” he said anxiously.

“Len, we gotta talk. This whole thing with you is getting to be a bit much. You know there’s other things to a relationship besides sex, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Then what’s going on with you?”

“Grrr. I don’t know!” he shouted as he rolled onto his back throwing an arm over his face to avert his gaze from the woman lying next to him.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me! It’s like I can’t help myself, like I need to have sex constantly and it’s driving me nuts too. I don’t know why this is happening to me,” he groaned.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll figure it out,” Sara said rolling over to place a hand on his chest.

“You know you’re really not helping anything by touching me. It’s just getting me really, really worked up right now.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Sara said as she took her hand off of him.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

 

“I’ll get that you try and calm yourself,” Sara said before getting up from the bed and slipping on a robe to answer the door.

“Hey Mick,” she said as she greeted the werewolf.

“Hey Blondie. Where’s Len?” Mick asked.

“In the bedroom trying to get a grip,” Sara replied.

“Ooohhhh. I got it,” Mick smirked.

“You got it? What do you got?” she asked upon realizing that he knew something.

“Something that’s freakin’ hilarious!”

 

Len then entered the living room with a pair of pajama pants on.

 

“What’s hilarious?” he asked.

“You being all sex-crazy,” Mick answered.

“You told him?!”

“What? No! I didn’t say anything other than you were trying to get a grip.”

“Which is all I needed to hear. Don’t worry it’s perfectly normal for wolves.”

“What is? You know what’s wrong with me?”

“Yeah. Three words. Werewolf. Mating. Season,” Mick answered.

“What?” Leonard asked.

“Yeah, right around when January hits werewolves get all sex-crazy for a few months. It only happens when the wolf’s mated to someone so to speak. Seeing as how Blondie’s your first ever girlfriend it’s not surprising you don’t know about it,” Mick answered.

“Few… months?” Sara asked with wide eyes.

“No, uh-uh, I can’t keep doing this for months!” Leonard declared.

“Well from what I understand mating season typically ends once you’ve knocked up your partner. But given that Sara’s an infertile vampire,” Mick replied before he started chuckling, “Good luck.”

“This isn’t funny Mick. Please tell me you know of some other way to stop this besides getting Sara pregnant.”

“Yeah it’s called a vasectomy or neutering as it’s better known in the animal world. It’s how I took care of it when Kara and I were afflicted with it. She even got her tubes tied. Neither of us is exactly parent material.”

“Yeah well that might have worked for you but Len’s not doing that,” Sara huffed.

“Well why not? I mean I don’t plan on having kids anyway and you can’t have them. Why shouldn’t I do that?” Leonard asked.

“Because it’s not normal. And for all you know it could kill your sex drive entirely,” Sara argued.

“Well I lived over forty years of my life without sex I don’t see why I couldn’t do that the rest of my life. Other than the fact that I really, really, really want to bend you over the table right now and GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!”

 

Mick just roared with laughter at the sight of Leonard losing it.

 

“It’s not funny!” Leonard shouted at him.

“Of course not, it’s hilarious!” Mick replied.

“Whatever. Look unless you have a better idea for how to stop this mating season thing I’m getting a vasectomy,” Leonard said to Sara.

“Well how about we just find some sort of herbal remedy that makes you crave sex less? Wouldn’t that work?” Sara suggested.

“Fine, we’ll look up herbs or whatever but if that doesn’t work I’m getting the vasectomy,” Len restated.

“Fine,” Sara replied with a huff before placing a soft kiss on Leonard’s lips that he quickly deepened as he pulled her closer and closer until she gently slapped his shoulder to signal him to release her.

“Mm, sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

“That’s okay just try to control yourself when we have company at least.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good now that we got that covered, how’s about we talk about what I came over to discuss?” Mick asked.

“Right, of course. What is it?” Leonard asked.

“I think I found out why the League of Shadows is after Blondie. And by I, I mean Caitlin figured it out. She went digging into Sara’s past. All of it. Then she went digging into the past of the vampire who turned her,” Mick answered.

“Aldus Boardman. What about him?” Sara asked.

“Apparently he wasn’t just turning folks he was experimenting with vampire venom trying to create a new subspecies of vampire that’s supposed to be stronger and faster than normal vamps.”

“And that’s why the League wants me? They think I’m some new kind of vampire?”

“Basically.”

“How’d you guys find this out?” Leonard asked.

“Caitlin tracked down a storage unit Boardman used to keep all of his notes and academic work locked up in. She found a notebook full of weird symbols and encrypted writing that she’s still trying to decipher. The whole new-blood vampire thing was all she managed to decode so far.”

“New-blood?” Sara asked.

“That’s what the notes called it. I didn’t come up with the name. Weird side note though. All of his notes were dated up until 2014. No idea why he stopped keeping notes. Oliver suggested it might have been that he got killed by some vampire hunter or something. Kara thought that maybe the League of Shadows abducted him and that’s how they found out about Sara.”

“While Caitlin’s trying to decipher the notes Boardman left behind we should try and find out if the League does have Boardman locked up at their castle. If they do we need to rescue him assuming they haven’t already killed him,” Leonard suggested.

“Why? He’s the son of a bitch who turned me and caused me to kill my own sister. I say to hell with him. Let him rot in Ra’s al-Ghul’s dungeon for all I care!”

“Sara,” Leonard said grabbing her arm as she tried to storm off, “I get why you hate him but leaving him in Ra’s hands where he could potentially be forced to create more new-bloods for his army is too big of a threat. If Boardman is alive and Ra’s and the League do have him then we need to get him out of there. After that you can kill him if you want but we can’t leave him with Ra’s.”

“You’re right. If we find out that Ra’s has Boardman we’ll go to the League’s hideout and rescue him,” Sara agreed.

“Thank you,” Leonard replied letting go of Sara’s arm.

“Then I get to kill him,” Sara said as she walked off to the bathroom.

 

Mick and Leonard could hear the water running as she started the shower.

 

“You want to go join her in the shower, don’t you?” Mick smirked as he took note of Len’s lustful gaze.

“I really do. You can show yourself out, right?”

“Yeah. See you later,” Mick said as he headed out of the apartment.

“Bye,” Leonard said quickly before rushing to join Sara in the bathroom.

 

Needless to say she was a bit startled when he jumped into the shower with her.

 

“Wha- Len!”

“Sorry. Do you want me to get out?”

“Ummm, no. This is fine. But we really do need to figure this whole mating season thing out before you actually hump me to death.”

“Right. Right, right, right,” he said before pulling their naked bodies close together as he crashed his lips to hers.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at Ra’s al-Ghul’s castle, Talia was busy with her daily task of torturing their prisoner for information about his experiments.

 

“Talk. You’re holding out on us and we don’t like it. Tell us more about the new-bloods you created. Are there more than the five you’ve told us about? Are they capable of more than you let on?” Talia questioned the heavily bloodied and bruised man.

“No. I didn’t create any other new-bloods. I don’t know if there any abilities besides the ones I had intended. I can’t tell you anything more. Please let me go,” the man cried.

“No,” Talia responded as she held her blade to his throat.

“I believe there is something you’re not telling us about the new-bloods and I fully intend to get it out of you one way or the other. Sit tight Aldus. We’re not finished with you yet,” Talia said to him as she left the torture chamber.

 

* * *

 

The next morning after a vigorous night together, Sara woke up to see Leonard staring at her with a look that wasn’t as lustful as the previous morning.

 

“Hey,” she said to him.

“Hey,” he said softly with a smile.

“Sleep well?” he asked her as he brushed away a lock of hair that was falling in her face.

“Yeah. You seem different this morning.”

“I feel different. Less insatiable than usual. I don’t know why,” he shrugged.

“I don’t know either but I sure hope it lasts. Having sex all the time sounds fun as a concept but it’s exhausting in reality.”

“Sorry,” he replied with a soft kiss too her lips.

“It’s okay. Not your fault werewolves have uncontrollable hormones.”

“Even still. You want me to make you some breakfast?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she answered with another kiss.

“Bacon? Eggs?”

“Yes please,” she smiled.

 

He then got up and got to work in the kitchen on preparing breakfast for the two of them grateful that he had such an understanding girlfriend. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t craving sex anymore but he sure as hell wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Even if this only lasted a day he was going to take what he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	7. Scared

Leonard figured if Sara was some new subspecies of vampire that they should try and find out everything they could about what made her different from normal vampires. Lucky for them they had a full body scanner at their disposal.

 

“How the hell did you guys afford this thing?” Leonard asked in regard to the machine that was currently in the process of scanning Sara.

“We didn’t buy it. Barry’s good with tools and finding scrap parts and built the thing himself. Cait swears it works even better than normal scanners in hospitals,” Mick answered.

“Learn that from your parents, did you?” Sara asked Caitlin.

“Yes actually I used to shadow them a lot in high school. Alright the scan is done and if you give me a couple hours to fully analyze the results I’ll…” Caitlin replied before trailing off as she glanced at the computer screen.

“What? What’s wrong?” Sara asked.

“Uh nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine. Everything’s cool. It’s fine. Everything’s fine,” Caitlin responded nervously.

“Caitlin, tell the truth,” Leonard demanded.

“Well the good news is I found something that makes Sara different from other vampires. Bad news or well just news I’ll leave it to you guys to decide if it’s bad or not uh Sara is pregnant.”

 

Sara and Leonard’s faces fell flat at that statement.

 

“Pregnant? No, that’s- that’s not possible,” Sara finally managed to choke out.

“Well apparently it is because you are most certainly pregnant. Hormone levels prove it and so does this little dot here which would be the embryo. See?” Caitlin responded turning the monitor to show them the scan zoomed in on Sara’s uterus.

“That’s why mating season stopped. My inner wolf must have smelled the hormones. Oh God this can’t be happening. This can’t be happening,” Leonard said quietly as he tried to come to terms with the revelation.

“Len, it’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out somehow. I’m sure of it,” Sara said placing a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. We’ll uh we’ll figure this out. Can you just give me a minute?” Leonard asked as he headed out the door.

“Yeah sure,” Sara answered.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Mick said following after Leonard.

 

Mick found Leonard sitting in the training room with his head in his hands.

 

“You okay?” Mick asked him.

“No. No, I’m not okay Mick. I’m- I’m going to be a father. I can’t do this. I can’t! You know what my father was like okay I don’t know how to be a father. And worst of all is I’m a werewolf. Which means my kid is going to be part werewolf and I can’t let someone go through what I’ve been through. Especially not a baby, my baby,” Leonard ranted.

“My baby. My bab- I’m going to be a father. I’m going to have a kid. This is- This can’t be happening,” he continued in a quieter tone as he ran his hands over his head.

“Relax Boss, everything’s going to be fine. You’ll make a great dad. And besides it’s not like you’re going through this alone. You’ve got Sara and I’m sure she’ll be a great mom. You’re stressing out over nothing.”

“Nothing Mick? Really? I’m going to have a kid who is half werewolf and half vampire. What part of that is nothing to worry about?”

“Yeah okay that you might actually have a point about seeing as how there’s never been a werewolf-vampire hybrid before and nobody really knows what to expect. Maybe the kid will inherit Sara’s immortality and not age a single day after it’s born,” Mick started to contemplate before taking note of Leonard’s very annoyed expression.

“Or maybe not?”

“Why? Why would you even say something like that? Really Mick, did you think that telling me my kid might remain a newborn for eternity would help me calm down?”

“Sorry, just a thought. No reason to get snippy about it. Geeze.”

 

Leonard sighed from frustration while back at the Medbay Sara was pacing frantically waiting for the rest of the test results from the scan.

 

“How much longer do I have to wait?” Sara groaned.

“A couple hours like I said before. You don’t have to pace back and forth here waiting for the results. You can go and do something else if you want,” Caitlin informed her.

“I can’t think of anything else to do. I can’t think at all. I just found out that I am pregnant. Okay? I am a pregnant vampire! Vampires aren’t supposed to get pregnant. Know why? It’s because vampires are not creatures that should reproduce. I eat blood for crying out loud. I am undead or hell maybe I’m not because undead things wouldn’t be capable of getting pregnant. And I don’t age. I don’t die unless someone cuts or rips my head off. I mean would my kid even be able to become and adult one day? I don’t know, you don’t know. Nobody knows because this has never happened before.”

“Okay first of all calm down. Second of all I’m fairly certain that if your child wasn’t capable of growing up it wouldn’t be capable of growing at all which should, if science applies, also apply to the embryo meaning that it wouldn’t even be able to develop to full term and based on the scans the embryo is in fact growing inside you so it probably is able to age.”

“You sure?”

“No, but it’s a hypothesis based on science and not a theory based out of fears of impending motherhood.”

“Yeah I guess I am just freaking out over this.”

“Yeah and honestly I don’t even know why you’re worrying about what the kid will be like I’d be more focused on the current issue of you being a new subspecies that the League of Shadows is after for mysterious reasons. I did not make this situation easier for you, did I?”

“No. No, you did not,” Sara said as she started hyperventilating.

“Okay just breathe. Breathe,” Caitlin said as she started to show Sara how to get her breathing under control.

 

* * *

 

While Sara and Len were busy having their respective freak outs. Oliver was at Saints and Sinners having a drink when he was suddenly approached by a woman with blonde hair, and black leather.

 

“Helllo gorgeous,” Oliver said running his eyes over her form.

“I’m Oliver,” he said as he extended his hand.

“Felicity. This seat taken?” the woman asked as she shook his hand.

“No, by all means go ahead and sit. And can I just say again how beautiful you are?”

“Of course you can,” she smiled.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Is that all that interests you in someone? Beauty?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then what does interest you?”

“Well I like a woman who’s smart for starters. What about you? What do you look for in a guy?” he asked taking a sip of his drink.

“I like a guy who’s strong and good in a fight. Know anyone like that?”

“Actually you just described me. I am very strong and have won several fights that I’ve been in.”

“You don’t look that strong.”

“I’ll prove to you how strong I am. I bet I could go out back and lift the entire dumpster one handed.”

“Prove it,” she challenged.

“Let’s go.”

 

They then headed outside to the alley behind the bar where Oliver proceeded to lift the dumpster above his head briefly before setting it back down.

 

“Boom! Told you I could do it,” Oliver smirked.

“That you did. Wolf,” Felicity smirked before shooting him with a tranquilizer dart.

“What the?” he asked pulling out the dart from his chest before collapsing to the ground.

“Nighty night wolfie,” Felicity smiled crouching down to face him as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

After the two hours passed Sara finally had an answer as to how she could be different from other vampires.

 

“Well thanks to Dr. Boardman’s notes on vampire physiology we now know that Sara is different due to increased muscle activity making her both stronger and faster. She also produces far less fatigue toxins which allow her to have increased stamina. She also has a normal body temperature by human standards whereas typical vampires have lower core temps. This might help explain why Sara was able to get pregnant that and taking into consideration how much sex she and Leonard would have been having because of mating season and the fact that werewolf sperm is more virile than human-” Caitlin started to explain to Sara, Leonard and Mick.

“Get to the point Cait, some of us don’t want to learn about sex education twice in their lifetime,” Mick interrupted.

“Right well basically what I was saying was that Sara’s unique physiology explains how it was possible for her to become pregnant by Leonard. Meanwhile her physical enhancements explain why the League of Shadows wants her. She could provide them with a very capable warrior with the proper training,” Caitlin finished.

“Great so the fact that I’m a werewolf helped Sara get pregnant. This is turning out to be quite a day,” Leonard groaned.

“You know you could at least pretend not to hate the idea of having kids with me,” Sara said to him.

“Sorry but you know how I feel about having a life like ours. Do you really want to bring a kid into the world to suffer like we have?”

“I don’t know Len. Okay, after I was bitten I made myself stop thinking about the possibility of ever having kids because I thought that it couldn’t happen. And you know what before I became a vampire I wanted kids. I wanted to start a family and have a nice normal life with a house and kids and a man who loved me and-” she shouted with tears starting to form in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I have to go,” she said as she excused herself from the room while wiping away her tears.

“Sara, wait!” Leonard called as he chased after her.

 

Barry entered the room as Leonard left with a worried look on his face.

 

“Hey guys have either of you seen Oliver? Thea said he was at the bar but I checked and no one’s seen him almost two hours,” Barry asked.

“No idea,” Caitlin replied.

“That’s weird. Where the hell could he have gone?” Mick wondered.

 

* * *

 

Oliver then awoke in a dimly lit room chained to a chair with Felicity sitting across from him in a backwards chair blowing a bubble with her gum.

 

“Sup?” she asked.

“Where am I?” he asked her in return.

“You are in my interrogation chamber. I know you have a pack somewhere. I’ve been tracking you guys for months. You’re actually a pretty capable bunch. But I can assure you I will find your friends. The only question is, will I find them sooner or later? Sooner involves a lot less pain for you and far less work for me. Later involves excruciating and agonizing torture for you and a big mess to clean up for me.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m what people like me like to refer to as an Exterminator. People like me we hunt monsters like you and we take them out. I’m surprised your pack hasn’t run into any of us yet. It actually speaks to your pack’s talents for getting out while the getting’s good. So, where are they?”

“I’m not telling you where my pack is, so forget about it,” he snarled at her.

“Fine, hard way it is then,” Felicity replied grabbing a soldering iron and jabbing him with it.

 

* * *

 

Leonard finally caught up to Sara as she was walking down the halls and stopped her in her tracks.

 

“Sara, wait. Look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I had no idea you wanted kids and I should have at least considered it. I’m sorry Sara.”

“Not your fault. I understand. I’m freaking out over this too. I mean a werewolf-vampire hybrid, that’s not exactly normal. And I mean how would we even raise it? We’ve both spent a good amount of our lives moving from place to place so how would we give the kid an education? It’s not like we could send it off to school. Especially if it drinks blood in which case they might try to eat one of their classmates. And when it’s a baby what happens if it transforms during a full moon? It could get hurt. I don’t know what to do about this Len. I’m scared,” she cried as he pulled her closer.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re not alone in this. We’ll figure this out together. I love you Sara.”

“I love you too Leonard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	8. Rescuing Oliver

It had been five hours since anyone had seen Oliver and the pack was getting worried. Especially his sister Thea.

 

“Where is he, where is he, where is he?” Thea asked obviously panicking.

“I don’t know. Mick’s gone to the bar with Barry to try and find out what happened to him,” Caitlin replied.

“Right, right. I knew that. Hey is it just me or does Mick still act like the pack leader? I mean he’s keeping the boys in check, he’s looking for Oliver when he goes missing. What exactly has Leonard done since he’s become Alpha?” Thea wondered.

“Honestly, I think Leonard’s really only the Alpha when we’re wolves, other than that Mick still seems to be in charge. And quite frankly I don’t even think Leonard would be a part of the pack if Sara wasn’t a target of the League of Shadows. He just kind of seems like a lone wolf to me.”

“True. Remind me again why we’re sticking our necks out for them?”

“Because Leonard is Mick’s oldest friend and he lost a duel to him so we just have to live with it.”

“Or do we?” Kara asked as she strolled into the room.

“You know just because we call Leonard the pack leader because he’s the Alpha male doesn’t mean he has to be the one considered pack leader. I mean Sara is the Alpha female so if say one of us were to beat her in a duel I think we could claim pack leader status. What do you think? Think it’s really fair that we’re going through all this trouble to protect Leonard’s vampire girlfriend when we don’t really know either of them or do you think it’s about damn time that a lady was in charge?” she followed up.

“We’re not challenging Sara to a duel. Okay, that’s crazy,” Caitlin replied.

“I don’t know. I kind of think we should have one of us ladies in charge too. Plus, Kara’s right I mean Sara and Leonard aren’t exactly team players their only loyalty is to each other and maybe Mick but beyond that do you really think either of them cares about us?” Thea asked.

“Just because they’re new to the pack doesn’t mean they aren’t a part of it. They still need time to get to know everyone,” Caitlin defended.

“They need more time? It’s been three months since they joined the pack. How much more time do they need?” Thea pointed out.

“Exactly!” Kara agreed.

“Guys what you’re talking about is like treason or mutiny or something okay and I won’t stand for it,” Caitlin said.

“How about this? Once we find Oliver we hold a vote about whether or not Leonard and Sara have to leave. If the majority votes for them to be gone then that’s the way it has to be. I mean just because we’re werewolves doesn’t mean we’re animals. We’re people, and people vote. Democracy am I right ladies?” Kara asked raising a fist.

“Right!” Thea shouted in agreement.

“I’m leaving before you get me anymore involved in your treachery. Goodbye,” Caitlin said as she left the room.

“Aw Cait don’t be such a downer,” Kara shouted after her.

“You know I am still worried about my brother. You don’t think he’s in any danger, do you?”

“I’d like to say no but knowing him he could be in a lot of trouble. But hey, don’t worry. We’ll get him back. We look after our own and we won’t let anything bad happen to him. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Felicity was carving her name into Oliver’s chest with the soldering iron.

 

“AHHHH!!!!” Oliver screamed.

“You know this would go by so much faster if you would just tell me where your pack is,” Felicity told him as she finished burning the ‘y’ of her name into his chest.

“AHHH!!” he screamed some more before panting as she set the soldering iron down.

“Well?”

“Go. To. Hell,” he snarled.

“The only one of us going to hell is you and your fellow wolves. You’re all nothing but a bunch of monsters.”

“No, we’re not. Maybe the wolves you’ve dealt with are but we’re not like that.”

“You’re all like that. Your pack is no exception if you were I wouldn’t have an issue with you.”

“What exactly are your issues huh? I mean what exactly turned you into some kind of monster hunter?”

“I’m not sharing my life story with a wolf.”

“When I was a little girl my parents and I went camping in the woods. Then all of a sudden, our camp was attacked by a pack of werewolves. My parents were slaughtered and I only survived because I managed to lock myself in the family car before they could get to me. You’d think that would be the last my life was ruined by monsters but nope. Come middle school and my best friend was eaten by one of our teachers, a vampire. Go figure. I killed the teacher and when the authorities found out they arrested me. I tried to tell my story but they all didn’t believe me. They locked me in the loony bin instead. That’s where I spent the next five years of my life until I was 18 and was released. So that’s how my life’s gone.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine what going through that must’ve been like. Except for the part where you lost your parents to werewolves during a camping trip. My family we uh we were rich so we had this little cabin in the woods that we stayed at sometimes. One night we were there we were roasting marshmallows by the fire. Just me, mom, dad, my sister. It was great,” he started to say with a smile before his face fell.

“-until a pack of wolves showed up and tore through my parents like they were nothing. One of them clawed my sister and as I tried to save her I got scratched too. We managed to get inside the cabin before they could do anything worse to us. We stayed in that cabin for a week before people came looking for us. We were running low on food and water by then. Thea, my sister, she was terrified. Refused to let go of me for even a second after that incident occurred. We didn’t have friends after that. We stayed away from people locked ourselves in our rooms at home which at that time was now a foster home.”

“And then you and your sister turned for the first time and you both slaughtered your foster family. I know. I do research.”

“Well if you’re so good at research then why don’t you know where the pack is?”

“Because you guys don’t leave a paper trail. Only reason I know you were even in the city I found you in is because I’ve tracked your guys’ movements to and from this area and found several arrests for you and your friend Barry for disturbing the peace, drunk and disorderly conduct, assault, etcetera, etcetera. I know which city you’re in what I don’t know is where exactly you all live. Care to tell me or should I just clip this generator to your nipples and turn it on all Home Alone 2 style?”

“My pack are my family. What would you do if it was your family?”

“Generator it is then,” Felicity replied as she took the wires and clamped them onto Oliver’s nipples before turning the generator on causing him to scream in pain.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Den Sara and Leonard were discussing their plans for taking care of their kid in the Medbay when Caitlin poked her head in.

 

“Hey guys we think we found Oliver care to join the rest of us?” she asked the pair.

“Yeah of course we’ll be right there,” Leonard replied.

 

He and Sara then followed Caitlin to the pack’s armory where they have assorted guns and swords.

 

“Wow Mick, think you have enough weapons?” Leonard deadpanned.

“You can never have enough weapons. Get ready to go, we found out where Oliver is and it ain’t good.”

“Why? Where is he?” Sara asked.

“He was taken by some blonde chick. Think she might be some kind of monster hunter. Haven’t dealt with one before but we have heard from other packs they exist. Anyway, the chick dropped her phone at the bar and Caitlin managed to figure out where she went based on places the phone’s been before. Technology. May not understand it but it sure as hell comes in handy,” Mick replied.

“It’s a trap. She left the phone behind on purpose to lure the rest of us in,” Sara stated.

“And how would you know?” Kara asked in a rude tone.

“Because I’m pretty sure I’ve met her before. Blonde chick, likes to wear leather, and kill monsters? Sound about right?” Sara asked.

“That’s how the guy at the bar described her yeah,” Barry answered.

“Her name’s Felicity. She’s what’s known as an Exterminator they’re people who kill vampires and also apparently werewolves. She doesn’t lose anything. She sets traps and plots for the kill. I barely survived the last time I saw her and considering I’m not your typical vampire that should tell you how much of a threat she is.”

“Alright then what do you suggest?” Mick asked.

“She’ll be expecting the pack but she probably doesn’t know about me being with you guys yet. I’ll catch her off guard and distract her while you guys go in and grab Oliver.”

“Hmm. Might work,” Mick nodded.

“Or it might get all of us killed,” Kara stated.

“Like you have any ideas?” Sara snarked at the wolf.

“Fine, we’ll do it your way but when you fail I’ll be sure to say I told you say. If I’m still alive by then,” Kara fired back as she left the armory with a rifle

 

* * *

 

Felicity was still zapping Oliver with the generator when she saw on her security monitors that the pack had arrived.

 

“Oh look. It’s your friends come to rescue you. Dogs always so loyal to each other. Too bad you’re all careless idiots with no regard for human life.”

“We’re not like that,” Oliver groaned as she finally stopped the electricity.

“Sure you are. You wolves think that just because you only turn once or twice a month that means you’re not monsters. But you transform out in the woods where anyone can happen upon you and be killed or turned by you and sure you might feel guilty about that but then the next full moon comes and you go right back and you do it again! You werewolves are monsters and I’m going to put you down even if it kills me,” Felicity told him as she grabbed her gun and headed out.

“They probably will kill you,” Oliver called back to her.

 

As Felicity rushed to her favorite sniper spot to take each of the wolves out she soon got taken out by Sara who knowing her tricks snuck up on her at super speed losing her weapon in the process.

 

“Sorry did you need this?” Sara taunted before snapping the other woman’s rifle in half.

“Sara,” Felicity snarled as she grabbed her machete and started to attack Sara who managed to fight her off while the pack made their move rescuing Oliver.

“Hey big brother,” Thea said as she greeted Oliver with a smile, relieved to see he was alive.

“Took you long enough. I thought you were usually speedy,” Oliver groaned through his pain.

“You know I’d slap you for calling me Speedy if I didn’t think you were already in a lot of pain,” Thea said as she broke Oliver free.

“I am. Ow,” Oliver groaned as they made their way out of the building.

 

Just as they exited the building they saw Sara lying flat on her back under Felicity’s boot while Felicity pointed a pistol at them.

 

“Nice trick wolves. Teaming up with a vampire. That’s a new one. Hope you’ve all said your goodbyes because none of you are leaving her alive,” Felicity said as she fired off her gun.

“NO!” Sara cried out as she flipped Felicity off of her and rushed into the bullet’s path as it struck her instead of one of the others.

 

Sara then fell to the ground as her chest started to bleed.

 

“Sara!” Leonard called out as he picked her up in his arms.

“Let’s get out of here, fast!” Mick suggested.

 

The pack then started to run away from the crazy Exterminator as Felicity searched for her gun amongst the fallen leaves. Upon arriving back at the Den Oliver was treated for his injuries at Felicity’s hand while Sara seemed to fall into a coma.

 

“What’s happening? Why isn’t she waking up?” Leonard asked Caitlin.

“When a woman is pregnant her blood mingles with that of her unborn child so the baby’s werewolf DNA is having a bit of an effect on her in that it’s making her slightly more vulnerable to injury than normal,” Caitlin explained.

“She’s going to be okay though right? I mean if it weren’t for her we wouldn’t have Oliver back and we all could have been killed. Please tell me she’s going to be okay.”

“I don’t know,” Caitlin replied softly.

 

Leonard stood over Sara grabbing her hand for some comfort when he asked the others to leave them alone for a bit. Needless to say no one was questioning whether to kick Sara out of the pack now. She had earned their trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	9. The Aftermath

Leonard was sitting by Sara’s bedside as she still laid unconscious from getting shot by Felicity. Meanwhile, he ordered the pack to stay put at the Den in order to avoid another confrontation with Felicity. It had been two days since then and Sara still hadn’t woken up. Leonard was getting worried for both her sake and their baby’s.

 

“Why isn’t she waking up?” he asked quietly when Caitlin came in to check on Sara.

“I’ve been checking her and the baby’s vitals. It seems that the vampiric genes the embryo has is causing it to absorb some of Sara’s blood as it grows. Given the amount of blood Sara lost from the gunshot it means she’s having trouble producing enough blood to remain conscious. This extra bag of O negative should speed up the recovery,” Caitlin explained as she connected Sara to an IV bag full of blood.

“So the baby feeds on blood?”

“It is capable of that, yes. But that doesn’t necessarily mean it won’t eat normal food as well it’s just that with Sara being a vampire and thus only being capable of getting nutrition from blood means that that’s all that’s available for the embryo to absorb nutrients from. For all we know it could be possible that it eats either or. We won’t know for sure until it’s born.”

“It, embryo, you ever going to refer to it as a baby?”

“I’m a scientist I use the technical terms. Until it reaches the eighth week of pregnancy it’s an embryo. After that and until it’s born it’s a fetus. You have any thoughts about what you’d call it?”

“No. Haven’t been able to think with everything that’s happened recently. First it was the League of Shadows now there’s an Exterminator after us. Sara’s pregnant and in a coma. Everything’s happened so fast I can’t even think straight.”

“Hey, just calm down alright. Everything’s going to be okay. Sara’s going to be fine, the baby’s going to be fine. We’ll deal with the League and Felicity. We’re a pack which means we get through things together. You and Sara aren’t alone here. I hope you know that,” Caitlin said before turning to leave.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Caitlin said before leaving the room.

 

Meanwhile Oliver was busy hitting the punching bag in the training room when his sister walked in.

 

“Don’t you usually train shirtless?” Thea asked.

“I’m uh trying something new,” Oliver replied.

“Funny and here I thought we never lied to each other.”

“What do you mean?” he asked as he continued to punch the bag.

“What do you mean what do I mean? Come on Oliver we’re the only family either of us has left. We swore to always tell each other the truth and I know you’re not wearing that shirt because you wanted to try something new. Show me.”

“Show you what?” he asked with another punch.

“The scars. The ones that crazy bitch Felicity gave you?”

 

Oliver stopped punching the bag and pulled off his shirt as he turned to face his sister revealing Felicity’s name burned into his chest along with several other burns from the soldering iron and the electrical wires.

 

“What the hell did she do to you?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, you’re branded. My God that woman is cruel and twisted and just completely insane!”

“She’s not crazy she’s just been through a lot. First, she lost her parents to werewolves then she lost her best friend to a vampire and was institutionalized when she tried to tell people what happened. I mean I don’t like what she did to me any more than you do but I get why she hates creatures like us so much. If you were face to face with the wolves that turned us. The ones that killed mom and dad, what would you do to them? And don’t say that you’d forgive them because they weren’t in control of their actions because we both know that’d be a load of bull. What would you do Thea?”

“I’d kill them as slowly and as painfully as possible, laughing while I slit their throats and ripped out their entrails and-” she started to scream before starting to cry.

“Hey it’s okay. I got you. I got you it’s okay,” he said as he held her in his arms to comfort her over making her think about the wolves that destroyed their lives.

“I want those sons of bitches dead,” Thea growled.

“I know. Maybe one day. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Back at Felicity’s compound the blonde Exterminator was busy going over her notes on Sara with her reading glasses on as she read over everything she had found out about the vampire.

 

“Fascinating,” Felicity commented as she read the analysis she had done of the blood Sara spilled when Felicity shot her.

“The vampire’s pregnant with a wolf cub. That’d be adorable if it wasn’t completely sickening. Hmm. What’s this?” she wondered as she noticed something in the analysis.

“This isn’t wolf blood and it’s not normal of vampires,” she said before her eyes darted up from the papers in a lightbulb moment.

“She’s not normal. She’s not a normal vampire. Of course! That explains everything!” as she shouted jumping up from her seat to start connecting lines on a bulletin board she had made that was full of pictures and notes of the pack and the League of Shadows.

“Sara’s different from other vampires so the League wants her for something. And the League is at war with the pack who have brought Sara into their ranks and they have a new member,” she gasped as she continued.

“Oh he must be Sara’s baby daddy. And they joined up with the pack for protection from the League. And the only reason they would need protection from the League would be if Ra’s was very interested in Sara which means she must be more powerful than normal vamps which would only be possible if someone deliberately altered the venom that was responsible for turning her,” another gasp.

“Aldus Boardman. Aldus Boardman, he’s the vamp who turned her and he went missing last year without any involvement from Exterminators. Oh the League of Shadows must have gotten to him. And if Boardman is responsible for Sara being different then the other vampires he turned must be like her,” she continued to rant as she started pinning pictures to her bulletin board.

“Cisco Ramon, Curtis Holt, Winslow Schott Jr, and Jesse Wells are all enhanced vampires which means they must also be targets of the League. Ra’s sends his kids to deal with his priorities. I track them and I’ll bag not only the wolves but also five of the most powerful vampires on Earth. Oh this is perfect!” she declared with a huge smile on her face.

 

Suddenly the lights went out in her compound.

 

“Crap,” Felicity muttered as she went to check the fuse box.

“Stupid electricity going out at the worst times. Just stupid, stupid-” Felicity muttered before hearing footsteps back in her study.

“Oh no you don’t!” she declared as she rushed back to where all her research was to find Talia al-Ghul stuffing her notes in a bag.

“Hello bitch,” Felicity greeted.

“Hello pest,” Talia shot back.

“Funny thing coming from someone who’s about to be squashed under my boot.”

“Let’s just see who squashes who shall we?” Talia asked as she unsheathed her sword.

“Bring it. Bitch,” Felicity replied pulling out her machete.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Den Leonard had fallen asleep at Sara’s bedside when suddenly she started to wake up.

 

“Sara? Sara are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. What happened?” she replied.

“You got shot at Felicity’s compound and have been in a coma the past two days. Almost three.”

“A coma? The baby-”

“Is fine. Caitlin’s been checking on you. And I haven’t left your side since,” he responded with a kiss to the hand he was holding.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he smiled.

“I’m glad you stayed with me. It means a lot. I love you,” she smiled.

“I love you too,” he replied with a kiss.

“Come on let’s go tell the others you’re okay,” he suggested.

“Sure. Let’s go,” she said getting up from the bed.

 

The pair then arrived at the lounge where they found Caitlin and Thea talking in the kitchen, Mick and Kara making out, and Barry and Oliver playing video games.

 

“Hey guys look who’s awake,” Leonard said to them.

“Blondie, you’re okay!” Mick said with a smile.

“Yeah. How have things been? Len said something about putting everyone under lockdown,” Sara replied.

“Yeah it’s been a pain in the ass. I mean I get it, doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Mick answered.

“Well it seems the vampire’s come back from the dead. Not literally but you get what I mean,” Kara smirked.

“Kara, good to see you too. Not literally but you get what I mean,” Sara responded with a smirk of her own.

“Okay, okay we get it. Neither of you can stand the other. Can we not just celebrate Sara being okay?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah. I say we pull out the good scotch and-” Mick started to say before there was a loud pounding at the door.

“We have company. We never have company,” Barry whispered cautiously.

“I’ll see who it is,” Oliver volunteered as he headed to the door.

“No, no, no! Oliver get back here!” Thea whisper shouted at her brother.

 

Oliver shushed her before opening the door to find a very bloody and lightheaded Felicity leaning against the frame with a mess of notes clutched tightly in her hand.

 

“Help,” Felicity muttered before passing out into Oliver’s arms.

“Whoa, hey,” Oliver said as he caught her.

“Is that?” Mick wondered.

“The Exterminator chick who kidnapped me? Yep,” Oliver replied.

“Yeah. Bigger question is how did she find us?” Barry asked.

“Who cares? I say we ice this bitch,” Thea suggested.

“Seconded,” Kara stated.

“Okay we are not just killing her guys. She came to us asking for out help,” Caitlin said.

“After abducting Oliver and shooting Sara? No thanks I’d rather kill her,” Leonard replied.

“I agree with Caitlin. She asked for our help,” Sara responded.

“You can’t be serious,” Leonard questioned.

“I am. Who else thinks we should help her?” Sara asked.

“Sorry Kara but Sara’s right. If she showed up like this asking for our help it must be pretty damn serious,” Mick answered.

“I don’t know what my answer is. My head says kill her before she kills us but my heart says helping others is the right thing to do. I just don’t know,” Barry replied.

“Right which would leave my brother to be the tie-breaker and he agrees with us,” Thea stated.

“Actually I think we should help her,” Oliver said to everyone’s surprise.

“You can’t be serious,” Thea responded.

“I am. We’re helping her. End of discussion,” Oliver stated firmly.

“Great let’s get her to the Medbay,” Sara ordered as Oliver dragged Felicity in.

 

Leonard simply rolled his eyes knowing that this would probably only mean trouble for the pack. Meanwhile, Sara wondered what the hell could have happened to Felicity to leave her in such bad condition and have her come crawling to her own enemies for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	10. Finding the New-Bloods

While Caitlin attended to Felicity in the Medbay the others started to look over the pieces of paper the Exterminator was clutching in her hand when she arrived.

 

“Cisco Ramon, Curtis Holt, Winslow Schott Jr, and Jesse Wells. Who are these people and why does she have their names and past locations written down?” Sara wondered.

“Well duh they’re obviously creatures of some kind,” Kara snarked.

“I know that what I don’t get is why she brought these pages with her to us. I mean what are we supposed to do with these?” Sara replied.

“I’m looking up these people and I’m pretty sure they’re all vampires. They have records of existing since back in the 70s and from the looks of it they might have all crossed paths with Boardman in the past. Their earliest known locations according to Felicity’s notes seem to line up with places Boardman was at the same time,” Barry answered.

“So they’re new-bloods too. Might explain Felicity’s injuries. If the League of Shadows found out she had leads on them they would have gone after her. She’s lucky to still be alive. Personally I think she should’ve just died,” Leonard stated.

“Len,” Sara glared.

“Right, right. She asked for our help. I get it. Though considering you used to kill people for a living I can’t understand why you’d have a problem with this,” he responded.

“Maybe because I never liked killing. I just did it because I wasn’t very good at coming up with alternatives. Besides for her to come to her sworn enemies for help she must be desperate.”

“We’ll figure out what to do with her when she wakes up. Right now I say we find these new-bloods before the League can get their hands on them,” Mick suggested.

“Good idea. Oliver, you’ll be finding Curtis Holt, Kara you get Winslow Schott Jr., Barry you’ll go get this Cisco Ramon fellow, and Sara and I will get Jesse Wells. Any questions?” Leonard ordered.

“Yeah, what are the rest of us going to do?” Thea asked.

“You and Mick will be staying here with Caitlin in order to keep an eye on our guest. Not a good idea to leave an Exterminator alone with just one of us. Even injured it’d be too easy for her to kill Caitlin if she didn’t have backup.”

“Fair enough,” Thea shrugged.

“Alright then everyone, move out.”

 

Oliver, Kara, Barry, Sara, and Leonard then headed out to find the new-bloods. On their drive to Jesse’s last known location Sara started to wonder Leonard’s reasoning for giving the orders he did.

 

“Hey why did you bring me along? I mean everyone else went solo but you brought me with you. What, did you just think this Jesse Wells will be too much for you to handle yourself?”

“No. I brought you along because I don’t want you to be anywhere near Felicity and I didn’t want you going after Jesse alone in case she tries to attack you. I figured us partnering up would be the best option.”

“Uh-huh is this just because you’re worried about me or because you’re worrying about the baby?”

“Both. By the way the pregnancy thing you haven’t exactly been experiencing any symptoms yet.”

“Well it’s still pretty early so maybe it’ll just take some time. Hey can we stop at a drive-through? I really want a burger right now.”

“I’d ask why a vampire who only eats blood would want a hamburger but I’m just going to assume it’s your pregnancy cravings finally kicking in.”

“At least the baby’s making me crave real food instead of people.”

“Yes, that would be bad.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Oliver had arrived at an apartment building Curtis was supposed to live at. He knocked on the door and waited for this Curtis person to open it.

 

“Hi, can I help you?” Curtis asked him.

“Yeah. I’m a werewolf and I’m fairly certain that a group of evil vampires known as the League of Shadows is after you. I’d like you to come with me please,” Oliver explained.

“League of Shadows? You- you’re kidding, right? I mean what would they want with me?” Curtis asked in a nervous and visibly frightened manner.

“Does the name Aldus Boardman mean anything to you?”

“Yeah, he’s the vampire who turned me. Why?”

“He was experimenting with vampire venom in order to create a more powerful subspecies of vampire. My friends and I think you’re one such vampire which would give the League plenty of reason to come after you.”

“Okay so uh if hypothetically speaking I had turned somebody or even multiple people they would be targets of the League too?” Curtis asked nervously.

“Who did you turn?” Oliver asked suddenly very concerned about the situation.

“Ah just a few people. Some friends of mine.”

“Who Curtis?”

“Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez, John Diggle, and Rory Regan.”

“Great well your friends should probably come with me as well. There’s no telling how soon it’ll be until the League finds all of you.”

“I’ll call them right now,” Curtis replied as he headed inside his apartment to grab his phone.

 

* * *

 

Kara arrived at a toy shop where Winslow Schott Jr. was working and was concerned by how friendly he seemed. She started to think he might be a sociopath who used his charming personality to feed on kids who bought his toys.

 

“Hey you. I’m Kara. You need to come with me Winslow.”

“Why? And the name’s Winn by the way,” Winn asked.

“The League of Shadows is after you and I was sent to find you so they wouldn’t.”

“Well how do I know you’re not just one of them?”

“Because I’m a werewolf. Don’t believe me?” she asked before grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him against a wall.

“Okay I believe you,” Winn replied as he tried and failed to break her grip on him.

“Good,” she smiled before releasing him.

“And cut the cute and friendly act. No vampire’s that nice,” she said as she headed for the door with him in tow.

“It’s not an act!” he explained as he followed her out of the shop.

“Oh hey, James you’re in charge until further notice,” Winn said to his coworker before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Barry was talking with Cisco at a coffee shop called Jitters where the other man was a regular.

 

“So let me get this straight. There’s an evil group of vampires called the League of Shadows who might be after me because I might be a new subspecies of vampire, you’re a werewolf who’s working with other werewolves and a new-blood vampire to stop them, and I’m just supposed to take your word for it?” Cisco asked him.

“Yeah basically,” Barry nodded.

“Yeah I think I’ll pass. I’m not interested in listening to some crackpot just because he knows I’m a vampire,” Cisco replied as he got up to leave.

“Wait uh- Crap!” Barry said before chasing Cisco out of the building and pushing him into an alley.

“Hey! Let go of me!” Cisco shouted as he punched Barry in the face getting him to back off.

 

The two men then started trading blows before Barry managed to sucker punch Cisco in the face.

 

“I am going to be in so much trouble for this when I get back,” Barry groaned as he started to drag Cisco’s unconscious body to the car.

 

* * *

 

Sara and Leonard arrived at a small bar where Jesse Wells was flirting with a guy. This was not the time for that, they both thought.

 

“Ms. Wells we need you to come with us. Your life depends on it,” Sara said to the young, although probably not, woman.

“My life depends on coming with two strangers who know my name. Pass. So Wally what did you say you did for a living?” Jesse responded.

“I’m a- Hey!” Wally started to say before being pulled out of his chair by Leonard.

“Sorry kid but we need to talk to her. It’s important now buzz off,” Leonard said to the young man who then pressed a knife to his throat.

“Make me,” Wally snarled.

“Okay why do you have a huge knife on you?” Jesse asked.

“Uhhhhh,” Wally said trying to find an answer.

“Crap,” a woman across the room muttered before taking out a gun and shooting it at the ceiling.

“Everyone out!” the woman shouted.

“Who the hell are you?” Sara asked her.

“My sister,” Wally answered before punching Leonard in the face and attempting to slice Jesse’s throat only for his wrist to be caught by Sara who disarmed him and threw him away.

“They’re Exterminators,” Leonard said.

“You think?” Sara asked sarcastically.

“Exterminators?!” Jesse questioned.

“People who hunt monsters like you and apparently your new friends here. Name’s Iris by the way. Wally, you take Jesse these two are mine,” the woman explained.

 

Wally then chased Jesse out the back with Sara following after them.

 

“Sara!” Leonard called after her before noticing Iris try to stab him and dodging.

 

He then pushed her causing her to crash into the far wall.

 

“Werewolf. Usually don’t see your two kinds interacting,” Iris smirked while getting to her feet and pulling out a second blade.

“This ought to be fun,” she smiled before attacking Leonard again.

 

Outside Sara managed to pull Wally off of Jesse before he could cut her head off. She then grabbed his arm and broke it causing him to drop his blade before she took his own gun and pressed it to his temple.

 

“Wait here. Leonard and I will help you in a minute,” Sara said to Jesse who nodded her head in response.

 

Sara then went back inside where Leonard was quickly starting to lose.

 

“Hey bitch!” Sara called to get Iris’s attention.

“Wally,” Iris breathed as she saw the position her little brother was in.

“Let us and Jesse go and we let your brother go too. Do we have a deal?” Sara asked.

“Don’t do it sis. Ahh!” Wally screamed as Sara pressed the gun harder into his head.

“Alright! Okay, we’ll let you go. Just don’t hurt him,” Iris begged.

 

Sara then released Wally throwing him to the ground as she and Leonard made their escape with Jesse.

 

“Thank you, guys for saving me. I had no idea Wally was some sort of monster hunter,” Jesse said enthusiastically.

“Neither did we,” Sara replied.

“What?” Jesse asked as she started to look even more scared.

“Those Exterminators aren’t why we’re here. We’re here because a group of evil vampires is after very special vampires like yourself. The only reason we know you’re special is because you were turned by a vampire named Aldus Boardman who was working to create a more powerful type of vampire, i.e. you. That’s why we need you to come with us. We’ll protect you. I promise,” Leonard explained.

 

Jesse then giggled a little before fainting.

 

“Well that went well,” Leonard deadpanned before getting Jesse into their car.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Den Caitlin was tending to Felicity with Thea keeping watch when the Exterminator suddenly jolted awake.

 

“What happened? Where am I?” Felicity asked frantically.

“Just relax. You’re safe. You came to our Den and we or more specifically I have been tending to your wounds which are definitely indicative of having gone toe to toe with a League trained vampire,” Caitlin explained.

“Not just any League trained vampire. Talia al-Ghul. She showed up at my compound and started rummaging through my notes. When I started to get my ass handed to me I decided I had to burn it all so she couldn’t get any of it. All I managed to escape with was a few notes on some vampires who might have enhanced abilities and a flash drive with all my research on it.”

“We didn’t find a flash drive on you when you arrived.”

“I swallowed it.”

“You did what?!”

“It was either that or let you guys get all of my hard work and I wasn’t very interested in that. Though if I had known about how amazing your set up here was I wouldn’t have swallowed it in case you tried to cut me open and take it. Holy crap you guys practically have a whole mini-hospital here!”

“Yeah I know it’s pretty great. So why exactly did you come to us instead of one of your friends?” Thea asked.

“I don’t have any friends.”

“Shocker,” Thea muttered.

 

Oliver then entered the room after he and the others arrived.

 

“Olly, you’re back!” Thea said excitedly as she hugged her brother.

“Yeah but uh we got a problem. Turns out there were a few more new-bloods than we thought and one of them was about to get killed by an Exterminator when Leonard and Sara got to them,” Oliver informed them.

“Was it Palmer? I bet it was Palmer. The Steins and Jax?” Felicity questioned.

“Uh I think they said it was a Wally and Iris,” Oliver replied.

“Ooh they’re good,” Felicity responded.

“I thought you said you didn’t have friends,” Caitlin asked.

“I don’t. I have co-workers. And trust me you are so lucky I’m the one who came after you because if Rip Hunter had come knocking there is no way you guys would have survived.”

“Rip Hunter? Is that even a real name?” Thea asked.

“Nope. It’s a name he gave himself because that’s what he does. He hunts and he rips his prey to shreds!” Felicity said with a smile.

“Oh he’s a psycho,” she sighed.

“Peachy,” Oliver said sarcastically.

“Uh can we trust you to be alone here or-” Oliver asked her.

“I’m in a building filled with werewolves and vampires and you guys took all my weapons when I passed out. Pretty sure I have more reason to be worried than you do.”

“Good,” Oliver said as he led his sister and Caitlin out of the room.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go barf up a flash drive.”

“A what?” Oliver questioned.

“Don’t ask,” Thea told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	11. Working Together

Caitlin and Thea followed Oliver into the lounge where they found twice as many new-bloods as they were expecting.

 

“Wow. I think there might be more vampires here than werewolves now,” Caitlin whispered.

“Let’s see there are one, two, three… eight vampires not including Sara and seven werewolves including us so yeah we’re officially outnumbered on our own turf and I do not like it,” Thea replied.

“Would you relax? They’re just people like you and me… and why is that one bound and gagged?” Oliver responded before noticing Cisco tied up with a rag wrapped around his mouth.

“Oh yeah uh he wouldn’t listen to reason so I sort of abducted him. By accident of course. I totally didn’t mean to knock him out,” Barry answered.

“Right,” Oliver replied sarcastically.

“Okay everyone, listen up. Here’s the deal. There is a group of vampires known as the League of Shadows. They have existed for centuries led by a man named Ra’s al-Ghul and are trained in combat and killing. We have reason to believe that they may be targeting you because you were turned by a vampire named Aldus Boardman who was experimenting with creating a more powerful subset of vampires called new-bloods. We brought you all here so that they wouldn’t be able to get to you. You’re welcome to stay with us and we will help to protect you. Now are there any questions?” Leonard informed the new-bloods one of whom raised their hand.

“Yes uh?” Leonard asked the vampire.

“Name’s John. My friends and I we’ve dealt with other vampires before so we know we’re a bit stronger and faster than typical vamps but we don’t know is how you knew all of us were new-bloods in the first place,” the vampire asked.

“That would be because of me. Hi, Felicity Smoak, Exterminator extraordinaire, most badass blonde you’ll ever meet and if I wasn’t outnumbered and had my weapons on me you’d all be dead right now. But seeing as how that’s not the case all I have to say is please don’t eat me,” Felicity said as she entered the room.

“How was throwing up a flash drive?” Thea asked.

“Not as gross as digging the flash drive out of the vomit but slightly more difficult than it was to eat it in the first place. Thanks for asking. So, what are we talking about?” Felicity asked.

“You can’t be serious. You’re working with an Exterminator?! They’re the kind of people who want to kill us!” one of the new-bloods shouted.

“Easy Rene, I’m sure they wouldn’t have brought us here if it wasn’t safe,” Curtis said to his friend.

“It is safe, isn’t it? I mean I’ve never dealt with one of these Exterminators myself but I’m guessing they’re not amateurs. Are you? Are you an amateur? Because if so that would make me feel so much better,” Winn asked Felicity.

“Nope, definitely not an amateur. Between vampires and werewolves I have a total of 329 confirmed kills under my belt including a couple of packs, four clans, and about a dozen League vampires. I actually invented a gas that’s poisonous to vampires. It’s how I took out the last clan I dealt with. Not to brag or anything,” Felicity replied as she casually filed her nails.

“You’re in a room full of vampires. I wouldn’t brag about that,” Thea informed the woman.

“No actually that’s perfect. If we use that gas on the League of Shadows we can take them all out and none of us will have to worry about them anymore. Caitlin can you work with Felicity to develop some gas bombs to use against the League?” Leonard asked.

“Sure as long as she promises not to try and kill me,” Caitlin answered.

“Only as long as you promise not to kill me. Besides you guys aren’t the only ones who want the League wiped off the face of the Earth. Us Exterminators are actually really competitive when it comes to which of us can take out Ra’s and his kids. So as long as you guys let me get the kill for Ra’s at least you’ll have my full support on this,” Felicity responded.

“Excellent. You two work on the gas bombs and the rest of you will follow me so that we can find someplace for you to stay in the meantime. And will somebody please untie Cisco?” Sara asked.

“On it,” Barry replied as he let Cisco out of his binds.

“Sorry about the whole kidnapping you thing,” Barry told him apologetically.

“Oh you’re about to be sorry!” Cisco said as he tackled Barry and the two started to fight.

“Knock it off!” Mick shouted as he rushed to pull Cisco off of Barry.

“He _kidnapped_ me!” Cisco yelled as he pointed at Barry.

“Yeah and he shouldn’t have done that but that doesn’t mean you should be trying to kill him when he only did it to potentially save your life,” Mick told him.

“From what, some vampiric boogeyman? You honestly think I’ll believe any of this crap? Forget it! Forget you! I’m out of here!” Cisco screamed as he left the building.

“Wait!” Barry shouted after him.

“Let him go,” Mick ordered.

“But he could get-” Barry started to say.

“Killed. I know. But that doesn’t mean we can keep him here against his will. I’ll talk to Len about having Oliver and Thea follow him later so that we can keep an eye on him in case the League finds him. In the meantime lay off the guy. He doesn’t like you,” Mick added before walking away.

“He would if he got to know me.”

“I know you and you piss me off at least once a week,” Mick replied as he continued to walk out of the room.

 

Elsewhere Sara was finishing up with showing her fellow new-bloods around the Den when Leonard grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a closet.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked him.

“Trying to get you alone for a moment. We haven’t had much time together since we found out you were pregnant. It’s just been one issue after the other. Saving Oliver from Felicity finding the new-bloods,” he said in between kisses.

“I’m saying this right now a supply closet is not my idea of romance,” she replied as Leonard pressed a kiss to the pulse point of her neck.

“Please, I’m not an animal.”

“Usually,” she smirked.

“I was actually hoping I could take you out to dinner. Just the two of us. What do you say?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

“I say if you can find a way for us to sneak out of here without anyone noticing you’d be my hero,” she replied with a kiss.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Some ways down the road Cisco was walking as far away from the Den as he could when he was suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk by Nyssa.

 

“Excuse me. My name is Nyssa al-Ghul. I’d like you to come with me please,” Nyssa said as she attempted to use her charms on Cisco.

“Al-Ghul? Look I’m not interested in joining your little vampire cult or whatever and quite frankly I hate the fact that those wolf guys were actually telling the truth about your League of Shadows or whatever it is you call yourselves. Okay? So just leave me alone,” Cisco replied as he brushed the charm off only to be pulled back by Talia.

“Forgive my little sister. She prefers to use her charms to compel people to join us. I, however, prefer to use more direct methods,” Talia stated before attempting to punch Cisco who caught her fist and threw her into Nyssa.

 

Cisco then started to run away from them but Talia threw a dagger at his leg tripping him up. He pulled the dagger from his leg and got to his feet in order to defend himself as best he could. He made several attempts to stab Talia while Nyssa snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a chokehold. He then plunged the dagger into Nyssa’s side causing her to release him.

 

Talia grabbed the hand he was holding the dagger in and squeezed it until the bones in his hand started to break forcing him to drop the blade. She then kicked at Cisco’s hurt leg causing him to fall to his knees before punching him out cold.

 

“You’re getting sloppy sister,” Talia smirked at Nyssa’s injury.

“Said the one who got her punch blocked by an amateur,” Nyssa fired back.

“He’s a new-blood.”

“Still, father will be very ashamed to hear it took you so long to defeat it a single opponent in battle.”

“We tell no one. Deal?”

“Deal,” Nyssa smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	12. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've written more this chapter but I wasn't feeling too well today so I wasn't able to write as much as normal. Apologies.

While Sara and Leonard snuck out to have dinner, Caitlin was busy at work with Felicity on creating gas bombs to take out the League of Shadows.

 

“This is weird, right? I mean you and me working together? Exterminator, werewolf, it’s weird, right?” Felicity asked her.

“You know what’s weirder is that for someone who hates creatures like me and my friends with a burning passion you don’t seem too troubled to be working with us.”

“Yeah well when you’ve spent as much time in an insane asylum as I have the crazy in there tends to rub off on you,” she responded earning a confused look from Caitlin.

“What? I may be crazy but I’m not so crazy I don’t know it. Only thing I know that isn’t crazy is that the League of Shadows needs to be taken out by whatever means necessary and if that includes working with monsters like you to accomplish that then so be it. Besides I’d have to be crazy because I actually think you guys aren’t all that bad.”

“We’re not bad, we’re just trying to get through our lives without any problems from people like you or the League which is kind of hard to do when the League sends their vampires out to slaughter werewolves and recruit our friend Sara.”

“The pregnant vampire,” Felicity responded earning a shocked look on Caitlin’s face.

“What? I analyzed her blood from that fight a few days ago. It showed she had to be carrying some mutant hybrid baby. So who’s the baby daddy? Come on tell me. I love some good gossip.”

“It’s Leonard’s he’s our Alpha.”

“Really? Note to self, update my files. Last I knew Mick was the one running things.”

“Well he still kind of does just because Leonard’s a bit apprehensive about being a team player. He’s really more of a lone wolf to be honest but he defeated Mick in a pack duel and won the rank so we’ve all just sort of accepted it. Well Kara kind of hasn’t. She’s still pissed that Sara was given her place as Alpha female by Len. Can you hand me that silver fulminate?” Caitlin asked while extending a hand to the woman at the other end of the desk.

“Sure, remember we need 2 parts silver fulminate to three parts potassium iodide,” Felicity responded by handing her a vial of the explosive chemical.

“Yeah, yeah, I know how to read even if your handwriting is atrocious.”

“In my defense I am a lot better with computers.”

“Fair enough,” Caitlin shrugged.

 

 

Meanwhile, Sara and Leonard were at a restaurant talking over a couple plates of pasta.

 

“Mmm, I forgot how good food tastes. I mean I eat every once in a while, just to blend in with other people but never because I had to. I think the last time I really ate was about a month ago. Yeah, yeah definitely a month,” Sara said with a full mouth as she gobbled up her food.

“Well you’re going to have to get used to food again over these next few months otherwise there’s no telling what’ll happen to the baby. Though you might want to slow down a little unless of course you like choking.”

“Don’t tell me what to do. I can eat anyway I want to eat. Speaking of eating I think we should get dessert. Something chocolatey and à la mode covered with sauce and-”

“Okay, okay, we’ll get dessert. Luckily it seems they have a chocolate lava cake here that does come with ice cream and fudge sauce,” he interrupted while reading from the menu.

“Yay, I think I’ll get two,” she replied while stuffing her face with another huge forkful.

 

Leonard chuckled at how normal she was acting. With lives like theirs it was rare to have a conversation that didn’t detour into the realm of full moons, vampire cults, or people trying to kill them because of what they were. It was nice to talk about something as ordinary as food and desserts. Then, because their luck isn’t the best in the world, Leonard’s phone rang.

 

“It’s Mick. Hey Mick, what’s up?” Leonard informed Sara as he answered the phone earning a groan from his girlfriend.

“Where they hell are you? I’ve looked all over the Den and can’t find you or Sara,” Mick asked on the other end.

“We’re at that restaurant on Maple Street. Sara’s getting two desserts for herself.”

“Well you need to get back here ASAP. The League got to Cisco if they figure out how to control him we’ll be in a crapload of trouble.”

“One new-blood on their side and that equals trouble to you?” Len asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Not just that or have you forgotten that he knows where the Den is with all the other new-bloods and our pack in it?”

“Crap,” Leonard muttered under his breath.

“Exactly, get back to the Den now and get ready to storm Ra’s al-Ghul’s castle. Caitlin and Felicity got the gas bombs ready and loaded to go.”

“Will do. We’ll be back in about a half hour. See you then,” Leonard replied as he hung up the phone and placed the cost of the bill on the table.

“Ugh, we have to go?” Sara groaned.

“Yes we do. Caitlin and Felicity have the bombs done and The League got that Ramon guy. We need to go save his ass,” Len responded as he pulled Sara to her feet.

“See this is what happens when people don’t listen to us.”

“To be fair we did kidnap him,” he retorted.

“That was Barry’s fault!” Sara replied as they left the restaurant.

 

Meanwhile, a guy sitting at the table they just passed pulls out a phone.

 

“Director Henshaw, this is Agent Albert. I believe we might have a problem.”

“Then we’ll deal with it, just find Boardman and report back to me when you do,” Henshaw replied hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	13. Storming the Castle

After gathering the gas bombs they needed the pack along with the new-bloods and Felicity headed off to the castle of Ra’s al-Ghul where Ra’s al-Ghul is interrogating him via his hypnotic abilities about the location of the other new-bloods. Cisco, however, while struggling to fight Ra’s’ influence is able to keep himself from spilling any details.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the castle Talia is hard at work torturing Aldus Boardman for information about his experiments while Nyssa stands to the side watching.

 

“AHHH!!!” Boardman screamed as Talia jabbed him with a dagger.

“Please stop!” he begged.

“We will stop once you tell us how to do the experiment so that we can create more new-bloods for our army,” Talia demanded.

“I already told you I can’t! Please stop!” he screamed as Talia stabbed him again.

“This is taking forever sister. I know we may be immortal but that doesn’t mean we want to spend the rest of eternity torturing the man,” Nyssa interrupted.

“You used to love torture,” Talia added.

“Perhaps but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t get boring after a while. We’ve been trying to get the information out of him for months now with no luck and quite frankly I’m starting to think we’re asking the wrong questions.”

“And what questions should we be asking then?” Talia asked before Nyssa took the dagger from her hand and placing it against Boardman’s throat.

“Now, I have but one question for you. Did you work alone at creating the new-bloods?” Nyssa asked him as he whimpered.

“No,” he cried.

“Who helped you?”

“A federal agent, Amanda Waller of the Department of Extranormal Operations, an agency created for dealing with supernatural beings, she learned that I had created a cure for being a vampire and asked if I could use my scientific expertise to create a more powerful species of vampire.”

“Why?”

“She wanted to create an unstoppable army. I didn’t want to do it but she stole my cure formula and wouldn’t give it back unless I helped her but she never gave it back.”

“Why would you create a cure?”

“I never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. I’ve killed so many people and ruined countless lives. I just wanted it to stop.”

“Well you have your wish,” Nyssa smirked before decapitating Boardman.

“What the hell did you do?! Father will be furious!”

“For getting the information we needed? Boardman couldn’t tell us anything more about the experiment because he never had all the information in the first place. Now we know who does. And come now don’t tell me this information doesn’t please you. You’ve wanted to get another stab in against those DEO fools ever since that Agent Henshaw cut off your hand. Imagine what it would be like if it had never grown back,” Nyssa smirked.

“Yes, you might have been the more powerful sister. Key word _might_ ,” Talia glared at her.

“Let’s just go and track down the DEO, shall we?”

“Let’s.”

 

* * *

 

 

The pack and company arrived at the castle with the new-bloods wearing gas masks to prevent breathing in the toxic fumes.

 

“Alright, everyone clear on the plan?” Leonard asked the group.

“Yeah we split off into 4 groups and spread out tossing a gas bomb in each room and whoever finds that Ramon guy gets a mask on him before tossing the bomb. I mean it’s a pretty simple plan,” Felicity replied.

“Good, let’s move out,” Leonard said as he, Sara, Curtis, and Jesse headed off in one direction with another team consisting of Felicity, Caitlin, John, and Winn heading down a different hall, a third team of Kara, Mick, Rene, and Dinah going down another path, and a final team of Barry, Thea, Oliver, and Rory leaving in another direction.

 

The four groups gassed various parts of the castle with only minimal trouble facing off against the League of Shadows before their vampires succumbed to the gas’s effects. It was then that Ra’s heard the commotion coming from outside the chamber he was interrogating Cisco in.

 

Ra’s pulled out his sword as Barry’s team entered the room with Thea and Oliver double teaming Ra’s with swords they took from some of his guards to duel the centuries old vampire while Barry and Rory freed Cisco.

 

“So, you believe us now?” Barry asked.

“Fine, fine, the League of Assholes is real and I’m really in danger can we leave now? And why is he wearing a gas mask?” Cisco replied before pointing to Rory.

“Same reason you need to. We’re gassing this place with these bombs that are poisonous to vampires so unless you want to die,” Barry answered holding out the spare mask he had on him.

“Give me,” Cisco said as he took the gas mask from Barry’s hands and put it on.

“Perfect. Now all we have to do-” Rory started to say before getting cut off by Barry screaming.

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Barry shouted as he threw a gas bomb at Ra’s who had just impaled Thea on his sword before being pushed off of her by Oliver.

 

As Ra’s began to breathe in the gas he started to cough and his face started to boil and blister as he began to die a slow and painful death.

 

“Come on let’s get out of here,” Barry suggested as Oliver gathered up his sister in his arms.

“We have Cisco and Ra’s is slowly dying from the gas but Thea’s hurt. We need to get out of here,” Rory informed the others over the comm in his ear.

“Got it. We’re almost done with gassing the castle. Meet you outside,” Mick responded as they started to head out of Ra’s’ castle.

“Aw man I wanted to kill Ra’s!” Felicity groaned over the comm.

“Technically you did. I mean you were the one who invented the gas bombs so I’d say this is your victory,” Caitlin informed her.

“True. Okay let’s go,” Felicity agreed while following Caitlin out.

 

On their way out of the building Sara noticed a room wherein lied the decapitated head and body of Aldus Boardman.

 

“Sara, are you okay?” Leonard asked her.

“Yeah. That was Boardman. He’s dead,” she told him.

“Celebrate the asshole’s death later. We need to go,” he said pulling her away.

“Right. We should go,” Sara replied.

 

* * *

 

Later back at the Den, once Thea got stitched up and was well enough the group decided to throw a party to celebrate their immense victory over the League of Shadows with werewolves, vampires, and even Felicity were getting along and enjoying themselves greatly with drinks, snacks, music, and everyone getting to know each other.

 

“Hey Thea, you feeling okay?” Oliver asked his little sister.

“Yeah. The booze is really helping with the pain,” she replied while sipping on her beer.

“Just don’t overdo it okay?”

“I’m your sister,” she reminded him.

“Why do you think I’m telling you to take it easy?” he replied earning a small laugh from the younger werewolf.

 

Off to the side Felicity was playing a game of darts with Caitlin who was kicking her butt at the game. Most likely because unlike her Caitlin hadn’t had as much to drink.

 

“You remember when I said I had to be crazy because I thought you guys weren’t all that bad?” Felicity asked Caitlin.

“Yeah?” Caitlin asked as she threw another dart hitting just right of the bullseye.

“Well I’m even crazier now because I’m starting to think you guys are awesome! Seriously this party is the bomb!” Felicity said as she took another huge sip of her beer.

“Or maybe you’re just drunk,” Caitlin suggested.

“That too, that too,” Felicity agreed as she threw her dart.

 

Meanwhile at the snack table, Sara was busy stuffing her face with food as another craving hit.

 

“You might want to slow down before you choke,” Leonard suggested half-jokingly.

“I don’t tell you how to eat, you can’t tell me how to either,” she said with a mouthful of chips.

“I’m just saying with the baby’s blood making you more prone to harm than you’re used to you don’t know if choking could actually hurt you. I’m just being cautious for the baby’s sake. And yours.”

“Fine. Here, try the cupcakes their delicious,” she replied stuffing his face with a vanilla cupcake.

“Mmm, that is good,” he smiled.

“You have a bit of icing on your nose.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, let me get that for you,” she replied licking it off before he brought her lips down to his capturing them in a hot and passionate kiss.

 

Suddenly the room filled with knockout gas causing the party to collapse as federal agents swarmed the room.

 

“The targets are secured sir,” Agent Julian Albert said over a comm.

“Excellent. Perhaps they can tell us what happened to the al-Ghul daughters. Bring them all in for questioning pronto,” Director Henshaw ordered.

“Yes sir,” Julian answered as the other agents rounded up the unconscious party guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
